


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Kelly Kline), Adoptive uncle/dad! Castiel, Canonical Character Death, Castiel is ooc maybe, I don't know, Jack is a toddler, M/M, Slow Burn, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: This is a fic I started for my girl Beth who wanted some Jack fic where he wasn't being shipped with anyone. So, of course I made him a toddler and will eventually get to a destiel adoption vibe with it all I'm sure. I have no plans, I don't know where this is going; hell I don't even have a title so any and all (constructive) advice is welcome. lolI might be able to switch this summary/title out when I get a bit deeper into the story <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amazingbeth4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingbeth4/gifts).



“Mr Novak...there’s an um, a _package?_ for you downstairs.”

 

Castiel frowned, he wasn’t expecting anything. He sighed, but stood from his desk. “I’ll be right down Rachel,” he said, with the intercom button pushed in.

 

He made his way down to the lobby frowning as he noticed a young child standing at the door. Typically the hotel didn’t _allow_ family units to stay there, not unless they were highly motivated, meaning; filthy rich.

 

“Uh hi, are you...are you Castiel Novak?” A young woman asked, the child clutching at her hand.

 

“Yes, and you are?”

 

“My name is Nora, Mr. Novak and I have an um, a presentation to deliver. If you could just give me a few moments of your-”

 

“We don’t _allow_ solicitors here, Miss...Nora.”

 

“And I’m not, I swear. Please, I have some um.. Some paperwork, if you’d just let me explain…”

 

“BEE!-Nora-Nora! BEES! Can we go watch 'em  on the flowers, pleeeasee?”

 

Nora flushed, gently tugging the small child in against her side. “Jack, you can see the bees later if you just be good for me for a little while, okay?”

 

“Kay,” he said, looking away from the window and down at the floor, a bit dejected.

 

Castiel almost asked the woman to present _whatever_ she was going to give him outside, but it was probably best to do whatever rejection he needed to do, in private.

 

He sighed, realizing he didn’t have much of a choice without involving security and the lady seemed harmless enough, even _if_ the child put him on edge. “You can follow me,” Castiel said, before quickly turning on his heel and heading back toward the elevator.  

 

They made it to the third floor before the child reached for the buttons, thankfully his caretaker saw the approach coming in time to stop him. Well, Castiel supposed it was good the little one had someone looking to keep him from putting his, probable sticky hands, onto the crystal finishes of his home and office.

 

“Please, come in,” Castiel said, though he really meant the opposite. Still, it would be best to settle the matter of, well whatever it was, so he could move on with his life.

 

“Pretty!” Jack said, his small hand reaching out for the one splash of color Castiel had allowed into his office. It was a gift from a friend, well less of a friend, an acquaintance perhaps. Nevertheless he was unlikely to see the beautiful man ever again so he treasured the rainbow flag as a momento of that special day when it felt like he had lightning in his veins and a purpose in his heart, however dull and empty it had grown since.

 

“Well yes, you have very good taste but please don’t touch-” Castiel started before Jack’s little hand snapped up the flag.

 

Nora stepped in quickly, “No Jack, we don’t touch things without permission, remember?”

 

“But it's pretty!”

 

“I know sweetheart, I’ll try to find you something like it on our way back, okay? Here.. take these and play right over there where I can see you, okay?” she asked, handing the boy a couple of toy cars.

 

“This really won’t take long, Miss- _Nora_ ,” Castiel corrected. “As soon as you say whatever it is you came to say, we can both get on with our lives.

 

“Actually, I don’t have anything to say at all...this is for you,” she said, handing over a compact disc.

 

Castiel looked back at the woman suspiciously, “You couldn’t have given this to me in the lobby and then... _left, avoided this mess, been out of my hair,_ he thought, but he didn’t voice them, “went on about the rest of your day?”

 

“Would you have watched it if we weren’t sitting here?”

 

Castiel thought on it and then nodded, “Fair enough.”

 

He slipped the disc into his computer and waited for the video program to load.

 

As the disc seemed to take it’s time to load, he hoped with every fiber of his being that it wasn’t a _long_ presentation.

 

When the video finally opened on the screen, Castiel frowned at the image of a woman he couldn’t name, but she did seem vaguely familiar. He clicked play and immediately felt something clench in his stomach.

 

 _“Castiel, hi..you might not remember me but my name is Kelly Kline. Your brother and I were...and I can’t believe I’m actually doing this but as you’ll come to learn, I don’t exactly have a lot of options or time to- who am I kidding, I don’t have any other options,_ ” she said, a dark chuckle escaping her lips.

 

Castiel paused the video when he saw tears gathering at the corner of her eyes and that clenching sensation began to twist to an uncomfortable wretch.

 

He didn’t know the woman beyond a few words spoken at a party after she was promptly kicked out on her ass by his eldest brother. Luke was a lot of things but loyal wasn’t one of them and the moment Naomi called her trash and alluded that if he stayed with her, it would threaten his inheritance; Luke promptly ended their romantic relationship, quite brashly if Castiel remembered correctly.

 

He did take pity on the girl and offer her a handkerchief and his apologies, but that was the most they’d ever interacted and yet still, she left him feeling sideswiped and Castiel simply didn’t care for anything that made him feel whatever it was she was making him feel.

 

“If she needs money-” he said toward Nora, but she just shook her head and offered him a sad smile.

 

“Keep watching, Castiel... _please_.”

 

Castiel resumed the video despite his inner protesting, he supposed it was best to just get it out of the way.

 

No more pausing, he decided.

 

 _“Jack, as I’m sure you’ve figured out, is my son...Luke’s son. When your brother ended things with me I vowed that no matter how difficult things became, I wouldn’t prove your mother right so I haven’t asked him for anything and I wouldn’t be asking anything of you either if I could-If I had any choice,”_ she said, coughing into a napkin as the camera shook a little. _“I don’t have much longer, Castiel. I have no family of my own and that means that Jack, that my son, will be alone in the world with no one to care for him.”_

 

Castiel couldn’t help it, his finger reached toward the space key to stop the video, unable to process exactly what he was feeling but his eyes flitted over to the small child in the corner that was knocking the metal cars together with a loud *clack.*

 

His nephew, it seemed...Castiel swallowed hard. He didn’t particularly like his family, but a child...an innocent child? That could change everything.

 

He tried to calm his whirring mind to a halt, he _had_ to finish that video.

 

_Nora is a nurse, a...a friend that has promised to make arrangements for me, and to keep Jack long enough to explain the situation and get him readjusted to life. Then she was to bring him to you. I know it’s silly, I know it didn’t mean anything to you and you probably never thought another thing about it but...that night, the night my whole world turned upside down, you were there, offering a handkerchief as if it meant nothing, as if the kindness was just human decency, and it was...but yet still the most redeemable action I had ever witnessed from your family. And you ARE family, Castiel. You can choose to ignore this, you can send Jack on to an adoption center or foster care or whatever, you legally have that power now, but...but I was hoping that there was something kind left in you, something I saw that night in the rain outside the fancy hotel._

 

Kelly coughed again and Castiel found himself frowning at the video, she was clearly sick, no..no she was dead, from her words from the shakiness in her voice, he knew it at the very beginning but his mind was playing catch-up and his heart was thumping so loudly he thought it would burst from his ears.

 

A child...to raise?

 

Him?

 

Castiel barely raised himself, though he did undoubtedly do a better job than his mother given her results. Gabriel was steeped in women and booze and other things he himself had no interest in. Luke was in prison with Michael after their pyramid scheme bit them in the ass, though it was only a matter of time til they were back on the streets again. Anna...well Anna was a spitting image of her mother and while Naomi might have thought that was a success, it broke Castiel’s stone encased heart into pieces.

 

“What if...what if I can’t do this?”

 

“Well first, it’s not about what you can or can’t do just yet, Castiel. The most important thing is, do you _want_ to?”

 

Castiel’s eyes flitted over to the little boy again; Jack, that’s right. Jack smiled up at him and waved, as if he’d sensed some sort of shift in the room and Castiel nodded without even meaning to, but the answer felt right and he couldn’t very well leave his own nephew to be raised by strangers who would do God only knows what with him.

 

He took a deep breath, “Yes, Yes I do. I want to keep him, I want to keep Jack.”

 

“Okay, now the fun part starts,” Nora said, smiling back at him, a wide toothy grin that seemed to spread to her cheeks.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nora wriggled her nose at the sight of Castiel’s _“home."_   Not only was it a pristine white, but it was filled with sharp corners and what she imagined were very breakable, very _expensive_ pieces of decor.

 

Castiel glanced behind him to see the nurse poking her head gingerly around the corner with a concerned look on her face.

 

“What? Is it not big enough?” he asked looking around at his apartment. He didn’t particularly care for any of it but it was convenient that he live in the hotel and he’d been told by many, including a designer that it was spectacular. “I suppose I could make more space, I only planned to live alone when I purchased the penthouse. I never imagined needing anything more.”

 

“That’s not the issue, Castiel. I know full families that have smaller spaces…” she said, trailing off to keep eyeing the apartment for dangers. “This just...it isn’t a child-friendly environment. Not yet at least, are you-would you be willing to make some changes?”

 

“Of course, whatever Jack needs.”

 

Nora smiled, reassured that she was doing the right thing once again. Castiel didn’t value much it seemed, not truly...but he’d shown concern and care for Jack at every turn. He was a fairly uptight and standoffish kind of man but he’d never once second guessed his decision since they met a few weeks prior and Nora was pretty sure she wouldn’t have been able to say the same about her own heart.

 

“You see this table, it’s..well it’s stunning, but it’s got a glass top on it and the edges are sharp. If Jack were to run through here… he could hurt himself on it.”

 

“Yes, I suppose he could,” Castiel said, and then continued to look around his apartment with a more skeptical eye. The entertainment center was also glass, functional of course, but not safe and it wasn’t exactly like he used the thing.

 

“I need a new home, don’t I?”

 

Nora looked at him with a sad smile. “You could make it work I’m sure, but it would be a long and expensive process.”

 

“So what do you suggest I do?”

 

“I can’t make _all_ the decisions for you Castiel but if it were me...and I had your _resources_ , I’d probably look into purchasing a small house or condo,” Nora answered.

 

“I can do that,” he said, nodding in agreement.

 

“I’m not pushing you to do anything Castiel...but this apartment it’s not-”

 

“It’s not safe.”

 

“Yes, that’s true it’s not, but it’s also cold and sterile. It’s not _a home_.”

 

“I-” he started, swallowing a bit as he fiddled with the end of his shirt sleeve. He squeezed it between his fingers and let out a shaky breath. “I don’t know how to make a home.”

 

“You’ll figure it out. It starts with love and comfort and you’ve got that first one down pat.”

 

“You think?” he asked, a little in awe. He’d heard so many times, when people thought he couldn’t hear, or hell maybe they knew he could. Still, he’d been called a robot or a machine more than actual appliances.

 

“Yes, you’re very good with him, even if you’re still trying to figure it all out,” Nora said, smiling until the corners of her eyes wrinkled a little. “Though, Jack does make it pretty easy. He’s a good kid.”

 

“He is,” Castiel agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

 

“Do you have anyone...anyone to help you make these choices, these changes? A friend or a partner maybe?” Nora asked, “I don’t mean to pry but this is a lot to go through on your own Castiel. It’s not weak to ask for help if you need it.”

 

“Could you-”

 

“Not me,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ve used up all the sick time I could keeping Jack for the last few months. I’m going back to work full time next week and you’ll be taking more responsibility for him soon, so you need to figure out the details, okay?”

 

“I don’t have anyone…”

 

Nora’s chest ached. The poor man. When she’d first heard about him she’d been a little envious of his wealth but it did not take long for her to figure out that Castiel was very poor where it mattered most.

 

“I have a friend who might be able to help. He works with social services and he’s great with kids,” she said, smiling up at Castiel. “I’ll give him your number and if he’s available this weekend, he’ll call.”

 

“Yes please, thank you. Tell him I’m willing to pay if he needs it…”

 

Nora shook her head. “Not everything is about money, Castiel. Sometimes, people want to help because it’s the right thing to do.”

 

“Not in my experience,” he muttered under his breath and Nora pretended not to hear it.

 

“I’ll leave you to it.”

 

“To what?” he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

 

“Packing, of course. Welcome to your new life Castiel.”

 

“Oh. Yes, of course.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard as Nora left his apartment, completely blank on what he should do next. He really hoped that friend of hers called. No matter the price, he would pay it. He didn’t know the first thing about making a home and Jack needed him to figure it out much too quickly.

 

Sitting down at the desk in his room, he let out a breath.

 

And then quickly googled. “How to make a nice home for a child.”

 

The results varied beyond all scopes of reality until he was forced to shut his laptop.

 

He growled at the dimmed screen and moved to clean out his closet instead.

 

At least there was one thing he was capable of doing.

 

* * *

 

“No problem little dude,” Dean said, fist bumping Ben with a wide grin.

 

“Thanks, Dean...really.”

 

“It’s not a problem Lis, I wasn’t doing anything anyway.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing him better than to think he couldn’t have found something or _someone_ to do if he’d put in the effort. One night stands just weren’t scratching the itch he’d felt the last few years so he’d been settling in for a bit and focusing on his life, his career, himself.

 

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out quickly, “Sorry, I gotta take this..”

 

“Sure, go ahead. We’ll see you later.”

 

Dean waited until Lisa and Ben were officially out of his yard before putting the phone to his ear. “Yeah, s’Dean.”

 

“Hi Dean, it’s Nora. I’ve got a favor to ask…”

 

He was surprised to hear from the cute little blonde that worked alongside Eileen at the hospital. “Sure, whaddya need?”

 

“I had a patient that passed a few months ago. She had a four-almost five year old now and he’s going to be placed with his uncle but the man- Well, he’s got no experience with kids, or _people_ really. He’s got a good heart on him but he’s awkward as hell and he has no idea what he’s doing.”

 

“Okay, so...you want me to sign him up for some parenting classes or something?”

 

Dean could practically hear her wince.

 

“Actually, I was hoping for a little more _hands on_ service,” she said, drawing a chuckle out of him.

 

“Okay, tell me what you had in mind.”

 

“He’s in the market for a house. His current place is just not the good for raising kids. He’s willing to throw ridiculous amounts of money to get everything ready for Jack but I get the feeling that he has no idea where to start or what to do.”

 

“So… you want me to go house shopping with this guy?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Among other things...look he’s offered to pay you and you can ask for money if you want but just meet with him and I think you’ll understand. He’s a little odd, seems detached almost but if Jack’s in the room you can’t help but see the love in his eyes,” Nora answered, holding back a laugh. “I mean, there’s some terror in there too but mostly love.”

 

Dean couldn’t help it he chuckled, “Alright… text me his name and number and when I meet up with this guy I’ll decide how many favors you owe me.”

 

“Okay, Dean. Just be gentle with him.”

 

“Oh, no I’d planned to be a total dick,” he snorted.

 

“Good thing I stopped you then, huh?”

 

God she was a smart ass. He loved her for it, too bad she had a husband and baby at home waiting for her. He sighed, “Don’t you have lives to save?”

 

“Yes. I do, now so do you.”

 

“That bad huh?”

 

“Maybe worse...take care of him Dean.”

 

“Will do, later Nora.”

 

“Bye. Dean.”

 

Dean shook his head at the strange request but he guess he’d heard stranger. The text with the guy’s info came a second later and Dean smiled down at his phone.

 

He figured no time like the present and clicked on the string of numbers, tapping again on _CALL_.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yeah this is Dean Winchester...Nora asked me to call?”

 

“Oh, yes...I-thank you, for calling Dean.”

 

The pure relief that flooded through the voice and the words on the other line warmed Dean’s heart. He guessed any first time parent being thrown in the deep end would be just as grateful but he couldn’t help the corner of his lips twitching up to hold back a laugh.

 

“You’re welcome. Cas-can I call you Cas? Nora gave me the rundown but I’d like to meet up with you and figure out what all you need from me and maybe get a to do list made up.”

 

“ I-yes, that would probably be for the best. I tried to make a list of my own but the information I found was-conflicting,” Castiel answered.

 

“Yeah, it usually is.” Dean hesitated a beat, unsure what it would sound like exactly but the way Nora talked they were kind of on a time crunch so he guessed Castiel probably wouldn’t complain. “So coffee? I could meet you somewhere or I could come to you. Whatever’s easiest.”

 

“I’ve contacted a few people; my lawyer, realtor, designer... but they’re all on standby because I don’t actually know what I’m looking for. I would very much like to get that figured out as soon as possible. How long would it take you to get to Manacourt Hotel?”

 

“I don’t know, twenty minutes or so I guess…”

 

“Do that, I’ll leave word with the doorman to let you in straight away. Apologies, I would meet you somewhere but I am in the middle of packing, if that’s okay.”

 

Dean thought it was a little odd but he nodded and then agreed verbally when he realized the guy probably couldn’t hear his head rattle, no matter how loud it was to him. “Alright, I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Goodbye Dean.”

 

“Later Cas.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked up at the impressive building, shaking his head a bit as he walked through. The guy had been a little odd on the phone but Dean figured if Nora said he was a little weird, then he was probably a little weird, big deal. Dean would do what he could for the guy and send him on his way.

 

Yeah, hi… Dean Winchester here to see uh...Castee-Cas?”

 

“ _You’re_ here to see Mr. Novak?”

 

“Yeah, him.”

 

The girl behind the desk tried to remain professional, he could tell she was trying, but her nose still involuntarily twitched in...disgust?surprise? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know but he didn’t even try hide his responding eyeroll.

 

“Sorry, of course you can go right up,” she said, pointing toward the elevator.

 

“To…”

 

“The elevator operator knows.”

 

“Of course he does,” Dean muttered, trying his best not to roll his eyes at the woman again but he guessed she was probably just doing her job. It wasn’t likely she saw a lot of people like him in the fancy schmancy hotel where she worked.

 

Dean walked toward the elevator and smiled at the man standing inside it, trying his best to be polite. Thankfully he seemed like a regular dude, who kind of smirked back at him, tipping his hat in an over dramatic way.

 

“Uh Novak, I guess?”

 

“Yeah chief, I know.”

 

“Alright then,” Dean answered, waiting until the doors closed with a ding before he continued. “This is one weird place you guys got here.”

 

The operator snorted, “You’re telling me.”

 

“Well not to be a- well a jerk, I hope this is my first and last visit, friend. I could really do without the being looked down on aspect.

 

“No disrespect, but we don’t get a lotta guys like you in here. I think you’re the only person I’ve seen here in months that wasn’t wearing a three piece suit or half a dozen gemstones...unless you’re hiding them somewhere I can’t see,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Gemstone free, I’m afraid.”

 

“Yeah, we don’t get many like you.”

 

“It’s hard to say why too, I bet.”

 

Another snort. “Wouldn’t have any idea, sir.”

 

“None of that sir stuff with me, just Dean.”

 

“Okay, just Dean.”

 

“How much longer til we get to this place anyway?” Dean asked, watching the numbers tick higher and higher.

 

“I apologize for the long wait, _Dean_...but the Penthouse is on the top floor…”

 

Dean whistled, “Penthouse huh? I don’t think I’ve ever even seen one of those.”

 

“Well looks like today is your lucky day,” the operator answered, just as the doors dinged and opened again.

 

“Mr. Novak, your guest has arrived,” the guy said into a pushed button intercom. He spoke in a very _professional_ tone, nothing like what he’d used with Dean. That was until he let go of the button and winked at him. “Let me know when you need a ride back down.”

 

Dean gave him a once over and smiled, “Will do.”

 

When he turned back around it was to face a wall, with some sort of high fashioned piece of artwork on it. He couldn’t for the life of him tell you what it was but Dean could practically feel the dollar signs suffocating him.

 

“Just a moment, please.”

 

“Sure, sure… no rush,” he said, though he thought briefly about how much he’d gone out of his way to make it there by the deadline he’d set for himself and the dude wasn’t even ready to greet him.

 

That was, of course, until the man rounded the corner and Dean’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“You,” Castiel said, almost an awed like expression contorting his gorgeous face. The face that had haunted many of Dean’s best dreams and loneliest nightmares.  

 

Dean swallowed and then slapped on his most charming smile. “Dean Winchester, Social Worker, at your service.”

 

“Yes, of course. Castiel Novak, uh-adoptive..uncle I suppose. Not really sure how I’m planning on doing this but I don’t want Jack to think I’m pushing to be a replacement for his father, but his father is-well, not going to be in his life so maybe it would be best if I took on the fatherly role.

 

Dean couldn’t help himself, he let out a chuckle. Though the sight of the man he’d met a few years prior did seem to knock him off his feet a bit, he gathered his thoughts as quickly as he could and waved the awkwardness away. “We’ll get to that stuff later. First things first...Nora said you wanted to buy a house?”

 

“Yes, thanks to her I realized this apartment isn’t suitable for children so a house, a _home_ would be better. I have a realtor looking into it-”

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there Cas. Not that I’m knocking realtors, I’m sure they’re good at their job and I think it’s a good idea you have one in pocket but-,” Dean started, when he belatedly realized he might have been overstepping. Oh well, he figured if Cas wasn’t interested he could kick him to the curb. “Well in my experience at least, it’s always better to make these decisions as a family. Have you talked to Jack and asked what he wanted?”

 

“He’s four.”

 

“Yeah, I know that. He’s also got a personality of his own.” Dean answered, blinking back at the confused man. “Look, I’m not saying you let him just go wild and pick out some million dollar mansion, but he should get a say in his new home, don’t you think?”

 

“I suppose he should, I didn’t even think of that.”

 

There was this sort of soft, sad expression on his face and Dean couldn’t stand to let it linger. “Hey, that’s what I’m here for. Why don’t we grab a cup of coffee and look at the local listings and narrow down the search for you so you can decide what works best for the two of you and then you can take Jack to look at them, and he can help you make the final choices.”

 

“Yes, I like that idea very much. I would greatly appreciate the help Dean. I clearly have no idea what I’m doing, as you can tell. I do hope Nora warned you and promised adequate compensation for...well for dealing with me I suppose.”

 

“Honestly, doesn’t seem like much of a hardship Cas, but I’ll let you know if that changes,” Dean said, chuckling as he moved toward the kitchen.

 

“Mind if I?” he asked, already digging for any kind of coffee materials.

 

“Sure, help yourself. That’s the machine, if you can make it work. I usually just order room service,” Castiel said, as an adorable flush pushed up his neck.

 

Dean shook his head but he was able to dig out some sort of premium blend coffee and some filters that were thankfully still in the package. “This is still fresh?”

 

“Yes, everything that isn’t used a week prior to expiration is donated to the homeless shelter down the street and replaced,” he said, absently like it meant nothing and Dean felt his heart start to beat just a little faster.

 

“That’s nice of you,” he said, meaning it genuinely but Castiel looked up at him in confusion. “It’s the least I could do.”

 

“It might not be much of an inconvenience for you but I know there’s a lot of people in your... _position_ that wouldn’t ever even think of doing the same.”

 

Castiel nodded, seeming to agree but Dean could tell he was just being polite. Oh well, dude couldn’t take a compliment, there were worse traits.

 

He made them both a cup of coffee in Cas’ weird coffee maker and then groaned at the taste. _Damn_ that was good. God only knows how much the guy paid for it but Dean would soak it in while he had the chance.

 

“Okay, anything catch your eye yet?”

 

Castiel’s brows dipped down as he narrowed his eyes toward the paper in question.

 

“I have no idea what I’m looking for.”

 

“Well, you’ll need a two bedroom, so you can cross out all the one bedrooms or studio apartments. Actually you said you wanted a house? So you can cross out _all_ the apartments… right?”

 

“Yes, I-I need a _home_.”

 

“You keep emphasizing that, but I’m starting to think you don’t know what it is…”

 

“I don’t,” he said, plainly.

 

The coldness in his voice felt detached and made a shiver run down Dean’s back. Clearly some issues bottled up there, but Dean wasn’t there to judge so he stowed his opinion and continued. “Okay, well then that’s where we start. Come with me.”

 

“I should pack…” Castiel said nervously.

 

“Dude, we’re not going far...just c’mon,” Dean promised, as he nodded back toward the elevator. As a show of faith, he took a couple sips of the divine coffee and left it on the counter as proof. “We’ll be right back.”

 

“Of course, I’ll follow your lead.”

 

“Good,” Dean answered, ushering him into the elevator.

 

“Bottom floor, Geeves,” he said, and Castiel tilted his head to the side like he was confused but there was a little spark of _something_ in those big blue eyes so Dean didn’t comment further.

 

They got down to the ground and Dean immediately felt more reassured than he had when they started the long journey down...seriously how did this guy handle being up that high anyway?

 

“Alright Cas, since Nora recommended you, you’ve got some special privileges. I don’t let just _anyone_ into my Baby,” he teased, moving toward the back of the lot where he’d parked the Impala.

 

“Your what?”

 

“My _car_ Cas. Just..trust me, C’mon,” he answered, tugging Castiel’s trench coat clad shoulder toward the beautiful, familiar chrome and black home on wheels.

 

Once inside, Dean realized he was going to have to go full on Care Bear, or as he liked to call it _Sammy_ , if Cas was going to understand what he was trying to get at. He wasn’t exactly _pleased_ to be spilling his life story to a stranger, no matter how handsome, but he figured it was a worthy sacrifice to help this new...uncle/dad, whatever find his way.

 

“It is a very lovely automobile Dean, but I’m not sure what this has to do with understanding a _home_.”

 

“Well I haven’t gotten there just yet, give me a second Cas...I’m about to pour my heart out here,” he chuckled, though it wasn’t as far from the truth as he’d have liked.  

 

"Look, you need to know what a home is, what it means...this is the best example I've got right now so just...just bear with me a minute and I think you'll understand more once I've explained. We good? he asked with a gentleness he didn't feel. 

 

"We're good," Castiel answered with a polite nod. 

 

“And now it's time for the oversharing I guess," Dean said, taking a deep breath and steadying his eyes forward, tapping gently at Baby’s wheel. "Here goes...” 

 

“My mom died when I was three, after that Dad was a mess and we never really settled down anywhere for more than a week or two. Sammy, my brother, was smart as a whip so he didn’t miss much from one school to another but I kept falling behind until I just stopped caring. I focused all my attention on Sam and making sure he had food and clothes and shit.”

 

He swallowed, “When Dad figured I was old enough to watch over Sam, he started leaving us on our own for days, weeks at a time some times. I did what I needed to do to make ends meet and Sam never had to worry about whether or not the motel would be paid for or if he’d have something to eat when he got home from school. I made sure he never had to worry about that.”

 

Castiel was quiet in his seat and Dean fought the temptation to look over, he didn’t want to see the pity or the concern there.

 

“This car...it was the only steady presence in our lives as we grew up. Names of towns, hotel rooms, schools, faces, they were all exchanged for newer ones. A revolving door of a life pretty much...except for her, except for Baby.”

 

“The car...it was _your_ home.”

 

Dean nodded, still unable to shift his eyes toward the passenger seat.

 

“On my sixteenth birthday, Dad left her to me and took off in a car I’d never seen before and we didn’t see him again until about three years later when they called us to identify the body,” Dean continued, his voice tight in his throat. “By then I’d already taken custody of Sam and we were staying with one of Dad’s military buddies for...labor,” he gritted out.

 

“Dean,” Castiel said, his voice sounding broken as he reached out a hand.

 

“It’s fine Cas, the point is... _Baby_ , she was home and we made the best of a damn sucky situation. You and Jack won’t have it as bad as we did, financially anyway, but it’s not the familiar songs on the radio or the beautiful american made chrome that made this old’ girl our home.”

 

“I don’t understand,” he answered, and Dean smiled.

 

“C’mon, I’ll show you.”

 

Dean crawled out of the driver’s seat and wiped at his eye gently before opening the back door and huffing out a laugh at Cas who was just staring at him. “C’mon, get back here.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t take you for a Princess Bride kind of guy,” Dean teased, but then Castiel just looked at him in confusion once more.

 

“Dude, I have so much work cut out for me,” Dean teased, but Cas seemed to understand he was joking and continued to fold himself into the back seat.

 

“See this?” Dean pointed, toward the small vintage ashtray where Sam’s green army man was still poking out. “Sammy got this stuck in there on our way through Idaho, took me four years to get it out. Of course, by then...all I wanted to do was to shove it back down in there.”

 

Dean licked his lips with a mischievous grin, “I might have told Sam that God made it stick to teach him to value his toys. I also may have added some superglue, don’t tell him though.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me, Dean.” Castiel smiled, more at ease than he’d been since Dean met the guy. Baby was working her magic.

 

He cleared his throat. “And then there’s this, we carved these in here while we waited for Dad to hustle pool outside the Roadhouse. I was pissed he made us wait and Sam just thought it was cool to be like me so, he wanted to leave his mark too and who was I to say no to that.”

 

“None of this, not a single bit of it costed us anything more than our time but we made memories here. We made a _life_ here. We might not have chosen Baby as our home but she always took care of us and we left our mark,” he said, patting the seat affectionately. “And that’s what a home is Cas. You don’t have to have a million dollar mansion. You don’t need four bathrooms and a twenty foot pool. You just need to make memories.”

 

“I think I’m starting to understand,” Castiel said, looking out the window as he finished. “Thank you, Dean. For sharing all this with me, for inviting me into your home. I feel very lucky to have experienced it.”

 

Something about his tone made it feel sincere and Dean couldn’t hide the smile growing on his face. “You’re welcome anytime, Cas.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel had finally narrowed down the housing search, made a tangible list of what Dean called _‘actual_ ’ necessities alongside a list of things he just wanted to get. As you could imagine the want list was much longer than the other but Dean had been adamant that getting _too much_ right away might have some harmful side effects as to Jack’s personality.

 

“Cas, I get it… first kid, first nephew whatever, you wanna spoil the shit out of him, but do it in a way it isn’t noticeable. You start just handing over toys left and right and he’s not going to appreciate anything you give him after that, it’s all going to be meaningless.”

 

It had made sense, but that didn’t mean he was entirely _happy_ about it.

 

“Trust me,” Dean had said, and Castiel did.

 

He went to bed that night with images of warm smiles and bright green eyes and that laugh, the one that made the lightning come back to him. He knew it was wrong, Dean was just helping out a friend and dealing with Castiel’s _issues_ were more than enough to ask, he shouldn’t be pressing for more.

 

Still...it was nice to have that feeling rumbling through him once more. Even if it didn’t amount to anything, he promised himself he’d enjoy it while it lasted.

 

He sat his alarm for work and then promptly turned it right back off. He’d call in tomorrow. _Actually_ , he’d call in for the week or two. It was about time he used all those vacation days that had never seemed to matter before. If they moaned about it he could do a little here or there, take care of the necessary things, but he wouldn’t be putting in full days again until he and Jack were settled in their new home.

 

Speaking of Jack, he was a little nervous that Dean had made a plan for them to pick the child up from Nora’s early the next morning and it would officially be Castiel’s first visit with him away from Nora. Though he was quite a bit reassured that at least Dean would be there to keep him from making too many terrible mistakes, well hopefully. He’d spent as much time with Jack as he could since Nora plopped him down into Castiel’s life and said _here_ , and the child seemed content with him but he was still more nervous than comfortable most of the time and he was hoping that would change. He’d mentioned that little detail to Dean and gotten a large laugh that made his toes curl a bit, but it didn’t settle the knot of worry in his stomach.

 

Castiel sighed, if he was to do all the things Dean had planned for them the next day he would need sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, though it took a fair bit longer than he would have liked.

Eventually though, he drifted off to sleep, a hesitantly hopeful smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Dean stared at his coffee mug and frowned. Cas and his damn gourmet coffee had ruined him for good ole’ Folgers. He dumped the mug, rinsed it out, and told himself he’d just make some more when he went to pick Cas up.

 

He sent out a quick text before moving toward the garage where Baby was parked.

 

_Headed your way now, gonna need some coffee though is that cool? >Dean _

 

_Cas < Yes, of course. I will see you soon. _

 

He smiled, Castiel’s deep voice clear in his mind as he read over the words. There certainly was something about the guy, something beyond his sex hair and unnaturally blue eyes. Dean tried not to let himself get involved, he knew things were shaky for Cas right now. Starting a new family was hard for people, he saw that first hand quite a bit. New dynamics within the family were being made and he didn’t want to add himself into the picture and make it even more difficult for Jack or for Cas.

 

Dean waved sarcastically at the receptionist at the hotel, who seemed just as put off by his presence today as she had been the last few times. Dean shrugged, he didn’t give a rat’s ass what that uptight lady thought of him and it wasn’t like she could kick him out, though he’d bet ten bucks she’d love to do just that.

 

“Hey brother, goin’ up?”

 

“All the way to the top,” Dean chuckled, having spent more time with Benny the elevator operator than he’d imagined ever spending with an elevator operator. The man was friendly and warm in a way the hotel _wasn’t_. He really didn’t belong there if you asked Dean, but the place needed at least one bright spot so he didn’t mention that to Benny.

 

They’d gone from small flirtations to a warm friendship pretty quickly. Dean wasn’t sure what tipped the balance but it might have been that Benny assumed there was something more between him and Cas and Dean hadn’t been in a hurry to deny that. Either way, it was an easier ride to make up to the friggin sky when you had a friend there, so again he wasn't about to complain.

 

“You want me to bring lunch up to you guys today? There’s a mean taco truck that’s supposed to show up down the block later on if you’re interested,” Benny said, licking his lips.

 

Dean laughed, “I’m actually dragging him out of his ivory tower today or I’d take you up on that. Tacos sound amazing.”

 

“He goin’ further than the parking lot this time?” Benny added with a lewd grin.

 

“Oh shut up-” Dean said, though he felt a heat climbing the back of his neck quickly. “It wasn’t like that and even though it’s none of your business, We’re going house shopping.”

 

“Isn’t that a little fast?” Benny said, blinking at him.

 

Fair, Dean thought. He’d only been there a handful of times but he just laughed. “Not for _us_ , asshole. For _him_.” Dean didn’t add in Jack, not sure how much Castiel would want anyone knowing about his soon to be kid-nephew, whatever he was more comfortable with.

 

“Ahh, that makes more sense,” Benny agreed. With an added wink, he said, “Well I’m certainly gonna miss seein’ your pretty face around here.”

 

“Here,” Dean said pulling out his wallet, and digging for a card. “Has my cell on the back, hit me up and we can grab a beer sometime.

 

“Will do,” Benny said, seeming a little flustered and surprised as if he hadn’t expected it.

 

“I’ll look forward to it, now c’mon can’t this thing go any faster? I’ve got some ridiculously good coffee up there that I’m going to have to make myself and I need that inside me like yesterday.”

 

Benny just raised his eyebrows.

 

Dean flushed bright red and stumbled over his words until he finally grit out, “You know what I mean,” he answered, muttering _damn pervert_ , to himself afterward.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Benny said, the elevator thankfully coming to a stop so Dean could make a quick escape as he shoved his wallet into his back pants pocket.

 

* * *

 

“Cas, I’m here..just going to make some coffee!” Dean said, heading toward the kitchen.

 

“Already done,” he said, making Dean stop and glance up in surprise.

 

“Well...now that is my favorite kind of coffee,” Dean grinned. Castiel handed over a large travel cup, and picked up another one for him and a smaller one that Dean would bet had juice in it for Jack.

 

Yeah, Cas was doing okay. “You ready to head out?”

 

“Yes, I’ve scheduled pickup for my things for later today so I was hoping to get an early start so we could have a decision made by lunch and possibly be moved in by tonight.

 

“Dude, I mean don’t get me wrong, the sooner the better is good as far as Nora’s concerned but you don’t have to rush this, you know that right?”

 

“I’m aware, but the sooner Jack has his own space with me, the quicker I can learn how to make room for him in my life. I’ve taken some time off work for the next couple weeks and I want to spend that time with him. He can’t come here for obvious reasons, so I want to set him up with somewhere he can go,” Castiel answered, rubbing a hand through his thick black hair.

 

Dean swallowed hard and bit back a groan. Instead he slapped on a smile and patted Cas’ back. “Alright, let’s do this then.”

 

When they got down to the parking lot, Castiel pulled on his jacket sleeve to keep him from heading toward his baby. “We should take my vehicle.”

 

Dean squinted, “Do you _have_ a vehicle?”

 

“Yes, just bought it yesterday I hear it’s the leading brand in safety.”

 

Dean winced. “Cas...please tell me you didn’t just buy a car based on it’s safety rating.”

 

“What other ratings should I have based it on?”

 

Dean wanted to cry.

 

“I need to be more cautious now, I need for Jack to have a safe vehicle to travel in, what’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing Cas, absolutely nothing.”

 

When the valet brought around a brand new Lincoln Continental, Dean didn’t have to ask if it was the one Cas picked out, he just _knew._

 

Well, at least it was American made...well sort of.

 

“Wait a minute, do you even drive?”

 

Castiel flushed, “I’ve been taking lessons. But I would understand if you felt more comfortable behind the wheel…”

 

“Nah man, show me what you got,” Dean said, expecting himself to instantly regret it but the wide gummy smile from Cas settled any idea of that happening almost immediately.

 

It wasn’t as smooth a ride as he would have made but Cas was doing pretty well and Dean told him so, several times. The guy didn’t seem used to the praise and damn if he hadn’t earned it. After having Jack basically dumped in his lap and stepping up ten fold, Dean figured the dude deserved a few pats on the back. Not to mention that navigating the streets of the city weren’t exactly a cake walk but Cas seemed to move fairly effortlessly through the traffic and the car wasn’t _that_ bad, it was kind of growing on him. Though it would never be _Baby,_ it was a sold choice for Cas’ first ride.

 

When they pulled up to Nora’s house Castiel started to get nervous, Dean could practically hear the dude’s heart hammering in his chest. “It’s okay, Cas...he’s four, he’s not expecting miracles okay? You just gotta keep him fed and entertained at this point and he’ll think you’re the greatest thing he’s ever laid eyes on.”

 

Castiel nodded, though Dean knew it wasn’t going to get rid of the anxiety or nerves he must have felt.

 

“C’mon, Jack’s waiting.”

 

Castiel nodded again, this time with more determination and Dean felt his own chest warming up to it. As if all it took was the mention of Jack’s name for Castiel to confront all of his fears like a damn warrior. He was a little bit in awe but he snapped himself out of it quickly and hurried up the steps behind Castiel who was marching forward with a purpose.

 

Dean smiled. If nothing else he was sure they were going to have one interesting day ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Hi Jack,” Castiel said, a soft smile on his face as he lowered himself down. “You want to come out with me and my friend Dean today?”

 

Jack shrugged, Dean was about to say something when Nora just pulled him off to the side.

 

“So what do you think?” she asked, her gaze shifting to Cas and back.

 

“I think he’ll do okay once he gets more comfortable with the kid. You’re right he’s a bit awkward but the guy is head over heels for that boy, or the idea of him..not sure which, either way Jack’s not going to want for much in life so he kinda hit the jackpot when it came to that at least. Not having financial worries will make the road a little less bumpy while he learns.”

 

“I meant, do you think he’s cute, but that works too,” Nora teased, loving the way Dean sputtered and his cheeks pinked up a bit.

 

“Stop,” Dean hissed, “That’s the last thing that guy needs on his plate right now.”

 

“Might do him some good, trying to balance home and work and a _relationship_ ,” she said, though it was quieter this time, thankfully.

 

“Not right now Nora... one day, _maybe_. For now though, this is good. He needs a helping hand not more trouble added in.”

 

“Fine I’ll drop it, but he sure is pretty to look at huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, and then realized what he was doing and pulled himself together.

 

He sipped at his coffee and gave Nora a warning look that clearly said, please don’t say anything to embarrass me. He doubted it would work, she was not known for subtlety.

 

“Hey Jack, I’m Dean. I’ve been hearing some pretty rad stuff about you from Nora. I mean, not to brag but I’m pretty cool myself. You think maybe we could be friends?” he asked, lookin’ the little dude in the eye.

 

Jack nodded his head, and held out his hand. Dean smiled and shook it. “Alright buddy, you ready to go?”

 

“Bye Nor!”

 

Nora chuckled. “Bye bye Jack. Be good for Cas and Dean okay?”

 

“I’ll be good, promise!”

 

“Of course you will!” Dean said, giving Nora a look that clearly said _duh_.

 

“Let’s go bucko,” Dean grinned, pausing mid step as Jack reached a hand out to Cas as well.

 

“Well, you comin’ with us Cas?” Dean grinned, warmed by the sudden look of surprised awe on the man’s face.

 

“Yes, I’m ready.”

 

“C’mon Uncle CAS!” Jack said, squeezing his hand in Cas’.

 

“I guess that settles that,” Dean muttered, Jack had just called Cas his uncle so that nipped the dad train in the bud pretty quickly. Though he did wonder where he got that.

 

“How did you know?” Castiel asked.

 

It made Dean chuckle. Apparently Cas wasn’t one for subtlety either.

 

“Momma told me," Jack said, pausing to reach down and adjust his velcro straps on his shoes. "She said Uncle Cas would come take care of me when Mrs Nora found him.“

 

 _‘Damn_ ,’ Dean thought, and he’d been prepared for a lot of answers, that had _not_ been one of them.

 

“That’s-” Castiel started, but Dean could clearly see he was at a loss, too impacted by the heaviness of something that Jack probably didn’t quite understand.

 

“Oh really? What else did your momma tell you about Uncle Cas?”

 

“That he was nice and smart and he had the biggest blue eyes, like mine, seeee!” Jack said, pointing toward his eyeball so close that Dean had to yank his hand back a little to keep the kid from poking himself.

 

“Yup I see, those are some big baby blues you got there kiddo,” Dean chuckled.

 

“So your momma, she liked Uncle Cas huh?”

 

“Yup, she said he was the best of them.”

 

“Them who?” Castiel asked.

 

Jack just shrugged. “I ‘ono.”

 

“Me either, but sounds like your momma had him pegged. Uncle Cas is all those things and more buddy, you’ll figure that out for yourself soon enough, huh?”

 

“Yup,” Jack said, smiling up at Dean.

 

“Alright then, let’s climb in we’ve got some houses to see.”

 

Castiel turned to Dean and softly grabbed at his wrist, “Would you mind driving so I can sit in the back with Jack.”

 

“Not at all, Cas.”

 

* * *

 

They rode around for a bit, Cas showing Jack photos of the houses he picked out on his phone. Describing all the pros and cons and Jack nodded along like he was training to be a mini real estate mogul. Dean couldn’t help but think it was about the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

Cas rattled off the address to the first house on the list and Dean made his way toward the upper east side of town. It was a fancy neighborhood, if he remembered correctly, though he hadn’t been there in quite some time.

One of the kids he’d helped place got picked up by a plastic surgeon and her stay at home husband. The last time Dean had checked on him, dude was starting college and was more than a little grateful for the second half of his life.

 

Kids like that, always left a mark on him. The ones that made it out.

 

Though he never let himself forget the ones who didn’t.

 

“I think...this is it?” Dean asked, pulling up to a gate where a security guard forced him to roll down the window.

 

“Tell him we have an appointment with Gloria to view the Holland Estate,” Castiel said from the back.

 

“You heard him dude, we have an appointment…” Dean said. The guy gave him an odd once over but nodded and opened the gate for them to cross through.

Dean was really getting sick of people treating him like he wasn't worth anything. Deep down, he kinda hoped this wasn’t the kind of place Cas wanted to raise Jack. Safety of course, was important. But having ten foot gates around your neighborhood and a security guard that got his jollies by looking down on people who didn’t wear thousand dollar suits, didn’t mean _safety_ it meant pricey and if he was a criminal, a smart one anyway, this place was ripe for the pickings.

 

Dean kept his mouth shut though, it wasn’t his house, it wasn’t his decision. Cas must have picked it for a reason. When he followed the directions Cas read off to him from the back seat he was guided into a long circle driveway that led to a friggin mansion.

 

Yeah, Dean would feel awkward just walking into this place.

 

Oh well, he slapped on a smile for Jack and grinned into the back seat. “We’ve arrived, sir,” Dean said, tipping his baseball cap down. Jack laughed at him but Castiel helped him out of the booster seat and they exited the car quickly.

 

Dean took a couple breaths and then followed.

 

“So what do you think, Jack? Nice place huh?” Dean said, pointing at the ridiculously large house.

 

“It’s soooo big.”

 

“Bet there’s a ton of rooms in there, you wanna find out what’s in them all?” Dean asked conspiratorially and Jack grinned, nodding his head wildly.

 

Castiel smiled at the two of them as they walked toward the front door, swinging Jack’s hands between them.

 

Gloria, Dean assumed, was waiting on them out front and Dean could feel the judgement half a mile off, which is about where they parked. Fuck if it wasn’t a long ass walk just to get inside.

 

“Mr. Novak, so good to see you again.”

 

“Thank you Gloria, we’re going to explore and I’ll meet back up with you when we’re finished, sound good?”

 

“Oh-I-, of course Mr. Novak.”

 

Gloria looked like she was going to follow them for a moment but Cas shook his head and she fell back. Dean grinned over at him, in silent thanks. They checked out the first like ten rooms that they came to but it was mostly boring stuff. _Parlor, Dining Room, Lanai._ It actually friggin said _lanai_ on the MAP, yes, the house included a map so they didn’t get lost inside the monstrosity. Dean’s skin wasn’t the only one that prickled the longer they were inside.

 

“It’s all...boring old people stuff.”

 

“How about a bedroom, why don’t we see if we can find one of those?” Dean tried, though it was clear to both of them that Jack was not nearly as pleased with the inside as he was the outside.

 

“Jack if there’s anything you don’t like we could change it. All the rooms don’t have to be filled with old people stuff,” Cas offered.

 

Poor guy, he sure was trying. Dean could _see_ he was trying, but this house wasn’t meant for kids and Cas would pick up on that soon enough.

 

Jack wiggled his nose. “Can I see the one with the flowers again?” he asked.

 

“Yes, of course. Do you want to get out of here and go see it close up?” Castiel asked, clearly reading the room for the first time.

 

“YESSS!” Jack squealed, the first happy noise out of his mouth since they’d entered this godforsaken place. Dean was equally happy about getting out of there, so he didn’t even offer up an apologetic look to Cas when he mimicked Jack and squealed “YESS!”

 

Castiel chuckled and Dean thought it was one of the most rewarding sounds he’d ever heard.

 

“Alright, Dean...can you help us find the way out of here?” he said, handing over the map. “I kind of lost our location about five rooms ago.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, lemme have a look.”

 

Less than a minute later, he folded the map, stuck it in Cas’ pocket and quietly told him he might want to call Gloria and have her use her GPS to find them. It was mostly a joke, but all three of them laughed and that was reward enough for him.

 

Dean led them all back out toward the main part of the house and thankfully toward the front door.

 

 

Once Castiel wrapped things up with Gloria, which was much quicker than Dean imagined, they headed to the next location.

 

“Where to Sir,” Dean teased, over the backseat toward Jack.

 

“The house with the flowers!”

 

“Yes, to the house with the flowers Dean, and step on it!” Cas replied, with a big gummy smile. Dean felt something flutter in his chest but he ignored it.

 

“Got it, house, flowers, DONE!” Dean said, pointing to a random house on the street.

 

“No silly, not those flowers, pretty yellow ones!”

 

“Oh pardon me sir, I’ll do better next time.”

 

Castiel rattled off the address and Dean stilled.

 

It was a house that was only a couple doors down from his own.

 

Should he say something? He didn’t want to pressure Cas out of it or Jack into it by saying he’d be around… that seemed weird right? But he couldn’t  _not_ say anything either. Well, whatever he decided, it would have to wait. He’d need to pull Cas to the side and say something most likely. And while he was good, he couldn’t quite do that while driving.

 

Dean swallowed as they got closer and closer to his own house, but he took a deep breath and realized it wasn’t a big deal. Just a side factor. It didn’t mean anything.

 

Half an hour later he pulled into a medium sized driveway that lead to a stunning four bedroom, two story home. There were gorgeous yellow flowers mixed in with a variety of other plants that made a beautiful landscape. Dean had been pretty damn jealous of Mrs. Jeffers’ curb appeal before she’d passed away.

 

“Hey buddy, can you give me and your Uncle Cas a minute to talk?” Dean asked, and Jack nodded. “Thanks kiddo.”

 

Dean stepped out and walked around the car, meeting Cas just outside his door.

 

“Is something wron-”

 

“Nah man. No its cool I just uh, I didn’t know how to say this in the car but my place, it’s actually just a few houses down. I didn’t want to make it weird but I also thought it would be...well, _weird_ not to mention that, y’know.”

 

“So you live nearby,” Castiel started, and then scrunched his brows. “Would it make you uncomfortable for us to live here?”

 

“No no man that’s cool, no worries on my end. I just didn’t want you guys to start moving in and then find out that I was living like a quarter of a mile, that way-” Dean said, pointing down the street toward his house.

 

Castiel’s lips pulled up. “Don’t worry Dean, if anything that’s a selling point. If you like this neighborhood, these houses, that’s a good point in their favor,” he paused, looking as if he was about to stop himself from saying something, but Dean motioned him forward. “You just, you seemed so uncomfortable at the last place, and so was Jack. I imagine he’s from a similar background that you’re used to. He wasn’t at home in...well my world I suppose you could say. So I’m trying my very best to find a place in his.”

 

Dean smiled, and relaxed against the car. “You’re doing a great job Cas, he loves you it’s clear to see. Though it’s nice to know that his mom laid some of the groundwork. Still, he’ll make a place for you and you’ll fit right in, in no time.”

 

“C’mon, don’t wanna leave him bored in the car for too long,” Dean laughed. Castiel agreed, quickly opening the door and helping Jack from his booster seat.

 

As soon as they made it across the street, Jack took off in a dead run and fell down in front of one pile of yellow flowers. His hands reaching out to touch immediately before either of them could pull him back.

 

“Woah buddy, slow down!” Dean called after him, speeding forward, Cas running even faster.

 

“They’re not right, they’re not the right ones.”

 

“What ones buddy?”

 

“Mommy’s favorites, they’re not right...it’s not the right flowers.”

 

Dean’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. It was hard not to just break down right there with the kid. Though one look at Cas told him the other man was about to do the same, so at least he wasn't alone in it.

“Hey Jack, whaddya say you take a look at the house and then, if you like it, we can go down to the flower shop and look through all the flowers until we find the right ones and then we can maybe order them or if they have some there we can just bring them back and make a place for them. That sound good?”

 

Jack wiped at his big blue eyes and sniffled a bit. He nodded his head and tried to smile up at them. “Sorry, just...I thought they were the right ones.”

 

“We’ll find them, Jack. I promise,” Castiel said, holding out a hand to his nephew.

 

“K, I’m trusssin you Uncle Cas.”

 

“Kid if there’s one thing I’ve learned this week, it’s that your Uncle Cas would scour every plant in the whole wide world if it would make you happy. Now let’s go take a look at the place, bet they have some cool stuff in there. I’ve heard rumors about a swimming pool out back, you wanna see if we can go find it?”

 

“YES!” Jack grabbed Dean’s hand, “C’mon Uncle Cas.”

 

“Coming Jack, I’ll be right there...just need a moment to look around.”

 

“We’ll wait for you by the door,” Dean promised, giving Cas a moment to collect himself.

 

That moment hadn't been easy on any of them, though Jack seemed to bounce back fairly quickly. 

 

Kids man, resilient as hell. 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The Jeffer's Estate was a stark contrast to the mansion on the hill. Everyone was set at ease as soon as they walked in. Soft surfaces and no sharp corners, Castiel noted diligently. Not many breakables, and if so they were higher up in the room so young hands couldn’t just tip them over so easily.

Castiel could tell both Dean and Jack were much more comfortable inside this house. It wasn’t nearly as confusing or expansive as the previous one had been. It was still a large home but he could tell that neither of them had truly noticed just how big because it didn’t _feel_ big. It didn't feel like isolation; it felt warm and inviting. Castiel hadn’t ever experienced the feeling himself but walking into the house, he thought, it felt like coming _home_.

Jack was running around the house, looking at everything with a soft awe and surprise as he flopped onto the furniture and followed Dean from room to room. Castiel hadn’t seen him quite so happy and it made his heart ache with fullness.

 

“I bet there’s a bedroom up those stairs with your name on it, you wanna go check it out?” Dean asked, making Jack squeal from excitement and take off up the stairs.

 

Castiel was trailing behind, intentionally. His brain piecing together all the things Jack loved about the lower level. He might just have to make an offer on the place, furniture and all. Before Castiel even made it up the second set of steps he heard Jack let out a loud gasp and then squeal so he rushed to see what had made him so excited.

 

A small desk, apparently.

 

“Pretty cool huh?”  Dean asked, toward him.

 

Castiel smiled and dipped his head forward. “The coolest.”

 

“Uncle Cas can we live here please? I’ll be super good and always clean my room like Nora asks me to and and I won’t go outside if you tell me no, pretty please?” Jack asked, reverently patting the small desk chair in the corner of the room.

 

He truly hoped it wasn’t some kind of family heirloom.

 

“You really want to live here Jack?” Castiel asked, hesitantly adding, “With me?”

 

“Yes please!!”

 

Castiel swallowed hard, “Then it looks like we’ve found our new home.”

 

“Dude,” Dean said, toward Jack. “You haven’t even seen the pool yet and already you’re sold?”

 

“Guppy,” he added, fondly messing with Jack’s hair until the boy playfully slapped his hands away.

 

There was a small noise and Castiel looked toward Jack to see if he could understand but it was too quiet. “What did you say Jack?”

 

Jack huffed, “I can’t swim!”

 

“Oh, that’s okay...I could teach you. I’m a very good swimmer,” Castiel answered.

 

Jack’s eyes got big and round, “Really? You will?”

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

“You could juss say yes, Uncle Cas.”

 

Dean snorted and Castiel looked up at him with a glare, though there wasn’t any heat to it. The man looked completely unapologetic and he smirked back at Cas, “Yeah Uncle Cas, you could just say yes.”

 

“I’ll try to remember that in the future.”

 

“Okay, so house...check, who’s up for some food? Jack? Yeah?”

 

“PIZZA!!!”

 

“Ooh a kid after my own heart,” Dean teased.

 

“I’ll call Gloria so we can work out all the details-”

 

“And I’ll order some pizza, I know all the best places around here so no worries.”

 

“I defer to your excellent taste, Dean.” Castiel grinned. The smile Dean beamed at him following was...heart stopping.

 

“Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!” Dean said, taking off toward the stairs, letting Jack easily pass him by before they got too far.

 

Castiel’s chest was still sore for quite a few moments afterward.

 

He sighed, a small but happy noise, before he pulled his phone out and went to look into the other bedrooms.

 

When he found the master suite just down the hall from the room Jack had claimed for himself, Castiel nearly made the same shriek of joy. It was just as warm and gorgeous as the rest of the house. He expected to find the ensuite bathroom behind the first door but instead it led to a medium sized office space.

 

If he played his cards right, he might even be able to work from home so he’d never have to be too far from Jack.

 

“Mr. Novak? Mr. Novak?” Castiel heard and then blinked himself back to the moment.

 

“Sorry, Gloria. Yes, I’m here.”

 

“Good to hear from you Mr. Novak. I hope hearing from you means that everything is to your liking at the second house?” she asked, a hopeful wisp to her voice.

 

“We actually skipped over the second house. We’re at the house on Colt and this is the one,” he said confidently. “I hope that won’t be a problem.”

 

“No, no of course not it’s just...I mean don’t you think it’s a bit _modest_ for someone of your _caliber_?’ Gloria said, which Castiel took to mean _cheap_ , though it wasn’t cheap where it mattered.

He supposed she was probably watching her six figure commission disappear and that was probably the biggest problem she had with him picking the smaller home. “Gloria, I want this home...as is, if possible. Of course any family mementos can be collected but anything they’re willing to sell, I want to keep.”

 

“Yes, of course Mr. Novak,” she said, the disappointment clear in her voice.

 

Castiel frowned, but continued. “Gloria, as always you will be fairly compensated for your efforts in finding me a new home.”

 

“Of course Mr. Novak.”

 

Castiel sighed as he hung up the phone. He’d never truly enjoyed being surrounded by people who were paid to be there but it was progressively grating more on his nerves since he’d met Nora, and Dean. People who gave their time freely and expected nothing in return. He’d do well to model Jack’s life around people like _that_ , not the kind of company he’d been keeping for most of his life.

 

While true, that Castiel built his own fortune; he knew that his family’s financial efforts toward his education was no small factor in that equation. But on the good days he also realized that as valuable as that was, everything else that came with dealing with his family was more than enough to draw back that positive.

 

Well everything except Jack.

 

He explored his new room for a few more minutes, grateful to find a walk in closet along with an en suite bathroom. He was used to having his own space after all. It was nice, it felt like whoever was going to live there would actually _live_ , and when Castiel realized that it would be him and Jack that did their living there, the smile that came pushed against his cheeks until they were sore.

 

When he went back downstairs, Dean and Jack were playing in the kitchen, wooden spoons in hand as they were in a duel to the death.

 

This is something he would have to learn, Castiel mused.  _How to play._ He hadn’t been very rambunctious when he was an actual child, now as an adult it seemed weird but watching Dean play with Jack so freely, made him long to have that same connection.

 

Jack looked up, saw him, and stopped, but Castiel just shook his head, “Don’t mind me, Carry on.”

 

Dean’s lip ticked up. “Bet your Uncle Cas would make an _excellent_ dragon. What do you think Jack?”

 

The boy’s blue eyes lit up with joy that warmed Castiel to his core. “Yeah, Uncle Cas! You can be the dragon!!”

 

Oh no, now what? He had no idea how to play a dragon.

 

Still, it wouldn’t kill him to try…

 

Right?

 

Castiel lifted his hands as if they had claws, and stepped harshly against the tiled floor, moving closer to Jack and Dean who had their wooden spoons out, ready to attack. He made what he thought was a growling noise but it came out much different than he expected and both Dean and Jack began to laugh, loudly, lowering their defenses.

 

“That’s not the sound a dragon makes Uncle Cas!” Jack told him, shaking his head as the giggles overcame his little body.

Castiel was about to stop but Dean just gestured for him to come closer, “Oh no, he’s got us now, Sir Jack. He used a magic giggle spell and now we can’t move,” Dean said, dramatically pulling jack down to the ground with him.

 

He didn’t hesitate, just moved forward with his faux clawed hands and went for Jack’s belly that Dean exposed for him. He moved his fingers playfully around until the peels of laughter slowly grew quieter.

 

The three of them laid there in the middle of the kitchen floor for a few minutes before there was a loud dinging overhead.

 

“Pizza’s here!” Dean called out.

 

Jack rushed to his feet pulling at Dean and Cas until they joined him by standing up.

 

Castiel trailed behind as Dean easily navigated their way back to the front door. Before Castiel could catch up with what was about to happen, Dean pulled his wallet from his back pocket and passed over a handful of bills to the delivery person.

 

Castiel stalled a moment.

 

He honestly couldn’t remember the last meal he shared with someone that he wasn’t expected to buy.

 

That thought sank into his mind for a while. Perhaps longer than it should have, but he pushed it back temporarily as he was he distracted by the delicious meal Dean had ordered for them.

 

“This is...this is very good pizza, Dean.”

 

“Aww shucks Cas, I didn’t make it myself or anything,” he teased, “Now that’s some da-ng good pizza.”

 

“So you’re an excellent cook as well?”

 

Dean smiled and shook his head. “I do okay, but pizza and burgers are a couple of my specialties I guess you could say. Had enough practice with them anyway.”

 

‘Yummy pizza, yummy yummy pizza,” Jack sang, joyfully.

 

“He’s going to pass out pretty soon, you get stuff settled with the realtor?” Dean asked, taking one of the napkins to wipe a bit of the grease from his mouth.

 

Castiel’s eyes traitorously followed the motion without permission.

 

He knew Dean wasn’t with him for that, that he wasn’t...he was just being helpful. That did not mean Castiel could control every stray thought about the man and quite a few had pierced their way through the heavy armor around his heart.

 

It was just a one sided crush.

 

Castiel knew that Dean would help him get settled and once the obligation to Nora was complete, they could both move on with their lives. Though he did plan to enjoy the experience as much as possible in the meantime. Dean was nothing if not comforting and warm and Castiel would happily take as much of that as he could get.

 

For as long as Dean would allow. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean called it and as soon as half his plate was emptied, Jack was half falling over asleep. He helped Cas clean the kid up as best they could before the man finally carried him into the living room and laid him out on the couch.

He nodded back toward the kitchen and Castiel followed him easily, though his gaze kept shifting back to the living room as if he couldn’t believe what was there. As if he couldn’t believe Jack was really his.

Dean smiled, a fondness he’d reserved for family and Sam, washing over him with a warm familiarity.

He started to clean up but Castiel quickly took over, “It’s the least I can do, after you paid for lunch.”

“Cas, it’s a pizza, it didn’t break the bank of Dean, I promise.”

Cas stilled, “No, I-that’s not what I’m saying Dean. I haven’t had anyone-” he started, stopping himself again as he sighed in defeat. He wasn’t sure he could find the words to explain just how much Dean’s help, Dean’s  _ presence _ , had meant to him over the last few days.

“You have shown me more kindness in these last few days than I think anyone ever has,” Castiel said, thankfully facing away from the man. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable I just needed you to understand that I wasn’t trying to insinuate that you couldn’t afford to buy a meal for us.”

It was quiet a few beats longer as Castiel rolled up his sleeves and started running warm water for the dishes. He swallowed hard, thankful that Dean wasn’t standing too close. “I can’t remember the last time someone bought me a meal.”

“Being who I am, sometimes...it draws people who feign politeness and offer to buy, but they only do so because they know I’ll insist otherwise.”

There were a few steps toward him, Dean’s boots clacking on the tile. He didn’t turn, too worried about just how much emotion would show on his face.

“I’d love to see the look on their face if you just let them pick up the check one day,” Dean chuckled. It was a warm, reassuring sound to Castiel’s ears.

He smiled and nodded, “I think I would as well. Maybe I should try it with Zachariah. He’s the most pompous of them all, and his extravagant tastes and hearty appetite is painful, even to  _ my  _ wallet.

Dean laughed, “You should do it then, bet old Zachy boy wouldn’t know what hit him.”

“I will certainly keep that in mind,” Castiel answered, as Dean handed over the last of the few dishes they’d used.

“So where are we going shopping after he wakes up from his na-” Dean started but then Castiel’s phone rang in his pocket. He sighed internally but apologized, “Sorry, it’s Gloria...I’ll be just a moment.”

“Do your thing, man.”

Castiel didn’t want to leave but he did hope that Gloria had already finalized her part of the paperwork.

“Yes, Gloria?”

“Castiel the details are settled, the furniture was mostly for staging so they’ve let that go at a reasonable price but there are a few things that need to be removed from the home. Some photos, a chair, and a set of dishes, not anything you’ll miss I imagine. I’ll email you a list of everything that’s going and you can give me a good time to have them clean out.”

“Actually the sooner the better, Jack is sleeping but we’re about to pick up some necessities and then I was hoping to move in later this evening. Do you think that would be agreeable?”

“For you? I’ll  _ make  _ it happen,” she said.

He knew what that meant, but Castiel didn’t care that it would cost him more. He just wanted a home for Jack and himself and from the moment they’d stepped inside, maybe even before that, he’d known this was it.

“Thank you,” Castiel responded. “I’ll meet you back here later this evening to write you a check and sign the paperwork.”

“Yes of course Mr. Novak.”

“Goodbye, Gloria.”

“Goodbye Mr. Novak.”

Castiel was just about to hang up the phone when there was a witch like cackle on the other end and he lifted it back to his ear, surprised to see the call still going.

_ “Yes, Mr Novak Sir, I’ll get right on that Mr. Novak Sir, please. I swear if his bank account wasn’t so damn appealing I’d tell him to kiss my-” _

He ended the call, purposefully not thinking about what else she might have said when he wasn’t supposed to be listening. It would not be the first time Castiel had to deal with people that didn’t like him. Actually, most of the time he was surrounded by them.

For the first time in a long time Castiel contemplated another line of work.

He enjoyed hotel management and building his portfolio by trading stocks and things but it did amount to a lot of frivolity and socializing with people he’d rather not see.

Well, those were thoughts for another time. He needed to get back to Jack, and Dean.

“Apologies, unfortunately I did need to take that call. I’m hoping to move in later tonight and if Jack wants he can stay here or he can spend a few more days with Nora. I don’t imagine he will enjoy such an abrupt change to his routine,” Castiel said, immediately noticing that Dean had finished the last of the dishes. He felt surprisingly guilty about that but he supposed after all the man had done for him, it probably was the least he could have done to repay him and still, he’d stepped out on it.

“Don’t worry about it man, I know you’ve got stuff to take care of today. I mean for most people it takes...a while but things move faster when you have money,” Dean grinned, “I get it.”

“Yes, I suppose they do, I’ve never thought of it that way.”

“That’s because you’ve always had money, Cas.”

He nodded in agreement. While Dean clearly wasn’t judging him based on his background, Castiel couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. It wasn’t that he particularly valued the financials beyond a few of the comforts it offered him, but he knew that he could do more to help others, could give more of himself and his money. He would look into doing something, in Dean’s honor.

“So where to, shopping wise?”

“Honestly I have no idea,” Castiel said, shrugging a bit. “I usually have a designer to make these kinds of decisions but I don’t want to do that.”

Frowning to himself, Castiel thought about his previous apartment. Then, softly he said, “I want Jack to be  _ comfortable _ .”

Dean smiled at him, Castiel felt the familiar lightning in his veins and he ducked his head to keep his flushed cheeks a secret.

“You know, Cas...there are designers who can actually  _ do  _ comfortable, right?”

“Oh…”

Dean laughed, “You don’t have to use anyone, I’m not telling you to do it or anything but I’m just saying. You can have a space that looks like everything belongs together without spending a fortune to live in an art museum rather than an apartment.”

“That’s just...I don’t have any personal style so I’ve just always let them do as they pleased and that’s what I got.”

“Oh come on, I’m not buying that...you have style you just don’t have preference, I think that’s a big difference Cas.”

“Maybe so, but it’s all the same to me. At least it has been, now I’d...I think I’d like something that makes Jack feel at home, makes  _ me  _  feel at home,” he said, picking at his shirt sleeve again as he leaned against the counter.

“Well you’ve got options. We can take the kid to shopping and just let him go nuts, or I have a friend...actually, she uh, she staged this place,” Dean said, rubbing at his neck when Castiel’s eyes widened. “This house belonged to her grandmother. She’s a design student but not established yet, but obviously you like what she’s done with the place so far...I’m sure she’d love to help you out with whatever else you need.”

“Yes, do that...and she can use my name, it might  _ help _ , if she decides to pursue a career,” he said, nodding. He would also make sure she was paid for her time but sometimes just having someone’s name on your resume would do wonders for getting your foot in the door, so to speak.

“Or...she could just help out because she’s a cool person,” Dean said, with a small laugh.

“Look I get it, you don’t hang in the same circles as us little people do Cas, but believe it or not, there are some people that don’t want or need anything from you.”

“I know, I-I just, I’m not trying to say that your friend is anything less than you. A kind and generous and considerate person, I imagine. That doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t enjoy an opportunity to give back some of the kindness she might show me, or that you have shown me,” Castiel answered. He continued quickly, a hint of anger in his voice as he repeated the phrase that Dean threw at him, “I know you and I don’t “hang” in the same circles,  _ Dean.  _ That doesn’t mean I can’t strive to be just as kind and generous and considerate as you are.”

Dean blinked at him, a soft, “Fair enough,” fell from his lips as he took out his phone. “I’ll just send her a text.”

Before he even pressed send, there was a slight knock on the door.

“You expecting anyone?” Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head, Gloria wouldn’t be by until later that evening, not that he was exactly excited to see her, but it was a necessary evil.  Before he could stop him, Dean was moving toward the door

and opening it.

“Woah, what are you, psychic?”

A gorgeous young dark skinned girl smiled up at Dean with a curious expression.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” she asked, as he pulled her into a quick hug.

“Mizzi, this is Castiel Novak. Cas, this is Mizzie, Mrs. Jeffer’s granddaughter.”

Castiel reached out a hand but there was a slight hesitation before the girl met him with her own.

“Dude, I was just about to text you to come over,” Dean grinned.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting...either of you to be here. Miss Estepp was very particular about me arriving and leaving as soon as possible.”

Castiel frowned. “I apologize, I-I wasn’t trying to push you out. I’m very eager to move in but I don’t mind if it takes you some time to gather your things. There’s no need to rush on my account.”

Mizzie looked at him funny, but it seemed she believed him because she nodded and gave him a small smile.

“So what was it you wanted?” she asked, turning back to Dean with a raised brow. Castiel figured maybe she knew he wanted a favor from the look on her face she was skeptical at least.

“Well Cas here, will be acquiring a brand new house and a brand new kid-”

“He’s four, he’s not exactly brand new-”

“He’s new to you Cas, that’s the same thing in my book,’ Dean said to him and then turned back to Mizzie to continue. “Anyway, so he’s needing some more stuff like what you put in here and probably some essentials but more than that, I told him I know this awesome designer chick and he says if you’re willing to put in some time, make the place look and feel like home for him and the kid, he’ll give a letter of reference when it’s job hunting time. Not a bad deal, right?”

“And monetary compensation of course,” Castiel added, not wanting her to think that he expected her to do a service for free.

Dean slapped his forehead and Castiel looked at him oddly.

“Dude, she totally would have taken it with just the rec letter. What, do you hate having money?”

“No I just feel that I shouldn’t hire someone if I’m not willing to pay a fair wage for that job or service,” he answered, apparently surprising them both. He was starting to wonder what people thought of him as a whole, what  _ Dean  _ thought of his character if something so basic as showing common decency could surprise him like that.

Mizzie seemed to just look back and forth between them, a small smile pulling up the edge of her lips. “I’ll do it, but only if Dean fires up the grill and makes his famous burgers tonight.”

“Oh it’s on…’

“Okay, I’m not sure what fair compensation is for barbequing, Dean but at the very least, allow me to cover the cost of groceries and supplies,” he said earnestly, not wanting another repeat of lunch to happen.

“Alright moneybags, you can foot the food bill but only because I know if I said no, you’d give me that sad look and my conscience would never leave me alone.”

“Whatever it takes,” Castiel answered, shrugging unashamed.

“Okay, get the kid...we’re going to Target.” Mizzie said, and then promptly left back out the front door.

“What’s Target? I mean...other than something one aim’s at?” Castiel asked, which made Dean snort and chuckle at the same time which was quite an interesting sound. Castiel thought it was adorable even if a little awkward. He was more than a little awkward anyway, so who was he to judge?

“You have much to learn young Padawan.”

“That is  _ definitely  _ not my name...or anything else of mine.”

Dean just groaned and pulled him into the living room where they proceeded to pick Jack up and navigate his still, mostly sleeping form out the door and into the car.

He guessed he would figure out what ‘Target’ was when he got there.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Target was apparently a department store.

Also, it was heaven.

Castiel was sure of it.

They had _so much_ stuff, and it was pretty much all beautiful, useful, or comfortable and warm. It was all designed to put him at ease and it did the job beautifully. He could have easily spent his fortune buying out the store but Dean and Mizzie’s playful teasing eventually turned into cutting him off.

It was probably for the best.

Still... _Poufs!!_

Everyone should have a pouf, Castiel highly recommends them.

“High class money, low class taste, Cas.” Dean had said, but Castiel had never been so comfortable in his life.

“Dean?” Castiel said, turning a few times only to realize that Dean wasn’t there at his side anymore. He should probably stop browsing and find him but on the other hand...there were a variety of multicolored towels that looked so soft, and fluffy, and warm.

Castiel saw an empty cart just a few feet away and he grinned, quickly pulling it back alongside its counterpart. He immediately began picking up the warm towels and placing them inside until he was sure there were enough. He got a wide variety for himself, not really caring about design. Then he also picked out some bright yellow ones and dark black ones secretly hoping that Jack would like them as he did the flowers and the bees.

He pushed forward, picking up anything he thought might be useful and soon the spare cart he’d grabbed was also full. He struggled to maneuver both at the same time so he stopped. Castiel frowned to himself as he wondered how no one had come across this issue before and why the department store didn’t have anyone on hand to deal with such situations.

He was just about to ask someone wearing a red collared shirt for help when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, Dean… hello. Would you mind watching these while I find an assistant to get some more?”

“Cas...how-why?I-I don’t think I want to know,” Dean said, seeming to start and stop himself from talking quite a bit but there was a new relaxed feeling to his posture so Castiel didn’t worry too much.

“You didn’t have _any_ carts when I left you and now you have two...that are full…”

“I found some things that we needed,” Castiel said, feeling Dean’s scrutiny a little more heavily than most.

“Cas… you don’t need,, jesus how many towels are in there?-”

“I have worked very hard to build a fortune, Dean Winchester and I can spend it however I choose,” he said, a stormy dark bravado to his voice that he hadn’t ever remembered using. “I am not a child to scorn or mock and I don’t appreciate your judgemental tone.”

Dean stopped, almost looked as if he was going to apologize before he just started laughing and shaking his head.

Castiel frowned. He knew Dean was right that he probably didn’t need all the things he’d put in the cart but they all looked so tempting and he’d never really picked out his own things before. He honestly couldn’t remember having ever been inside of any department store, much less a place as wonderful as where Dean and Mizzie had brought him.

“Look Cas, you can buy the place out if that’s what you want but you do realize...that all of this...it’s not really going anywhere,” he said, patting Castiel’s shoulder fondly. “I mean yeah, some of it will get switched out for newer designs, it will change a bit here and there but they’re always going to have soft fluffy towels and neat little kitchen gadgets that you’ve never seen before and...are those dragon eggs?-”

Castiel shrugged, “I thought Jack might like them...speaking of where is Ja-”

“Uncle Cas, Uncle Cas!!! Look what I found!!!” Jack came out from behind a shelf half running toward them, awkwardly trying to carry what was likely a display pot that was just a little too heavy for him to lift.

Before Castiel could rush forward, Dean was on him. “Mind if I get that buddy? I want my arms to be big and strong like yours.”

Jack looked down at the heavy pot and up at Dean skeptically but he handed it over easily enough. Castiel smiled when he saw the yellow flowers sticking out between the sticks. “Are those the flowers you were talking about?”

Jack nodded. “Mommy’s favorite, and they had them here too!”

Castiel smiled, ready to have a tender moment with his nephew when he noticed a brown smear across the side of Jack’s face.

“Did you also happen to find some candy?” Castiel asked, and Jack worried his lip between his teeth a little. It was honestly a very good tactic, if he was extra adorable Castiel’s intention to punish him diminished greatly.

Jack nodded sadly.

“You’ll go retrieve the packaging so I can pay for it. We don’t take things without paying for them Jack.”

“Yes, Uncle Cas…” he said sadly, and then walked back off in the direction he came from. Castiel followed, his carts temporarily forgotten.

“That was...that was good man, you did good,” Dean said, smiling at Castiel in a way that made his chest feel tight and his stomach started to buzz. It was kind of uncomfortably pleasant...he didn’t know that combination existed until he met Dean Winchester the first time nearly ten years earlier. He was pretty sure the man didn’t even remember it, Castiel had been such a different person then but...well, it had left a lasting impression. Still, he wasn’t one to blur the lines of business and professional. While Dean was very friendly, Castiel did remind himself quite frequently that he was only there as a favor to Nora and that only time would tell if there was anything beyond that.

Still, it was quite easy to forget sometimes when Dean looked at him like _that_.

“Well Dean I might not be an expert at child rearing but it hardly takes one to know that shoplifting and or theft should be discouraged at all times,” he said, huffing out a sigh. He didn’t like being in that position, feeling as if he needed to discipline Jack but he did hope that the boy would understand one day, when he had hopefully grown into a functional, normal human being and not a juvenile delinquent.

“Take the compliment Cas, a lot of people in your shoes would just want to be best buddies with him, and there’s nothing wrong with trying to play with him and be his friend but you gotta know when to parent and you did it….good job man.”

As soon as Castiel realized Dean wasn’t placating him and that the praise was sincere he nodded, feeling a bit unsteady on his feet. “Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, let’s get you two out of here before we put Target out of business,” Dean grinned, shaking his head as he pushed the two carts forward.

When they arrived at the register there were several neatly packed, neatly parked carts by the front entrance and he almost asked why until Mizzie just beamed at him before she turned to the cashier and said, “He’s the one paying.”

Dean looked out at the carts. “Da--ang, and I thought Cas was bad.”

“It looks like it’s a lot more than it is, I assure you Dean. I’m not just spending his money for fun. From what I understand, neither of them are bringing anything except for their wardrobes and you know as well as I do, kids need a lot of things.”

Castiel just gave Dean a smug smile and handed his debit card over.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep smiling chuckles,” Dean said, muttering under his breath about how he could just drive around in circles on the way back so Cas didn’t remember how they got there.

But Castiel wasn’t worried, he knew how to use GPS.

Jack wanted to ride in the big truck with Mizzie and all their new things and while it hadn’t been easy for Castiel to let him go, he’d trusted both Mizzie and Dean’s assurances that it would all be fine and he did take into account that it would be much easier shopping for Dean’s groceries without a four year old plucking everything from the shelf into the cart. He’d never gone grocery shopping with a four year old but Dean and Mizzie’s shivers at the thought settled it for him.

* * *

 

It was clear to Dean after less than five minutes in the store that Castiel was not a chef, or a cook, or someone who prepared his own meals...ever.

His eyes went wide at nearly everything and Dean for a very long five minutes thought he was actually shopping with a four year old until he realized what Cas was doing.

“Dude...hey, let’s talk for a second. I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but the kid is going to need some meat and vegetables. You can’t just hop him up on sugar and see what happens,” Dean said, before he put started putting a few of the half dozen boxes of cereal back on the shelf. “Trust me buddy, not pretty for anyone.”

Castiel looked at him with a frown. “Yes, of course...you’re right Dean. I-I shouldn’t give Jack all this sugar.”

Cas started helping him put things back and Dean got a wrong, bad, sticky sensation in his stomach and he stopped.

“You weren’t getting them for Jack were you, Cas?” he asked quietly.

The response he got was quiet, hesitant, almost felt imagined.

“Mother never let us try the foods that were advertised on television or by our classmates. We weren’t allowed to have sugar or trans fats or GNC or cancer, I’m not sure what she thought was in them but regardless...I just, I know it’s silly but I never thought to get them for myself until I saw them sitting there and I just, I wanted to try them all.”

Dean’s heart broke a little.

Okay maybe a lot.

“You can do whatever you want Cas but I think maybe a couple things at a time might be the way to go. You don’t want to drag the grocery store back to the house too and then run out of room to store everything,” Dean said, squeezing at Castiel’s shoulder.

“How bout we make this a weekly thing? Coming to the grocery store and picking out a couple new things for you, I’ll make some actual food, and then you can get your sugar fix, whaddya say?”

Castiel looked at him with a bit of confusion and for a hot second, Dean thought he overstepped, that he’d offered too quickly to spend more time with Cas and Jack.

“I would like that very much, Dean...if you sure it’s no trouble.”

“Cas, I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to. C’mon, let’s get to the meat counter before they’re out of sirloin.”

“Yes, of course...we shouldn’t miss that opportunity.”

Eventually Dean was able to get them both through the store without much more trouble but the way Castiel had looked longingly toward a goddamn jar of peanut butter had made Dean want to bitch slap his mother. He _wouldn’t_ obviously, but he wanted to.

Not for the first time in their short friendship did Dean wonder how Castiel turned out soft, kind, funny in his own way at least. How had he figured it all out on his own when it seemed like everything and everyone that surrounded him were sharp like knives and daggers poised to strike at the first hint of weakness.

While the money would have been nice, he guessed, Dean did _not_ envy the man.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean quickly got to work in the kitchen of Castiel’s new home and honestly...he was a little jealous. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his own house but even after the renovation he didn’t have a ridiculously large double oven and a brand new double door fridge that looked like it might hold all the things Castiel had wanted to get at the grocery store. Though Dean wondered just what kind of man in his thirties?late twenties? Hadn’t ever been grocery shopping.

It hurt to think about all the things Castiel must have missed out on; whether it was mundane chores like grocery shopping, or cooler stuff like driving, like going to the arcade, like amusement parks and stuffing your face with fried foods, like shit, like _everything_. Well, Dean decided he would use every opportunity available to make sure that neither Jack nor Cas no longer missed out on anything.

“Can I help with anything?” Castiel asked, knocking Dean out of his internal monologue and back into the moment.

“Nah I’m good for now, just getting everything ready and putting the rub on the burgers,” Dean answered methodically opening all the spices that he needed to use.

“Would you-I mean would you mind if I watched? Anything you could teach me would be valuable. I’m sorry to admit that I’m not much of a cook.”

Dean felt his chest ache again, “Sure man. No problem but this is like...expert level burgers. You can freeze patties in advance, set them down into the fridge the morning you want to have them and then just fry them up. It’ll be good, but the rub is a special mixture that I’ve perfected with a lot of trial and error. It’s going to take a while before you can make a burger that tastes like the ones you’ll eat in a bit.”

“I understand, Dean. I don’t plan to be an expert...actually I’m setting my expectations low considering the last time I attempted to make something it was spaghetti and it stuck to the bottom of the pot in a large, burned clump,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair in what appeared to be resignation. “But again any and all tips would be useful.”

“You got it Cas.”

Dean kept going, making small explanations for everything he did. He tried to teach Cas the best he could but cooking wasn’t really something you could master without hands on experience. Eventually, Dean let him help and funnily enough, the guy wasn’t a clutz like Sammy or unable to focus like a couple kids he’d tried to help, he was just inexperienced.

“You’ll do okay, I can help if you need it for a bit; show you some basic stuff like burgers, obviously, but some other stuff too. I can teach you how to make a few things but-,” Dean smiled, looking at Cas over his shoulder. “If you start to feel out of your depths or just don't want to cook.  I’m usually home around five thirty and I eat dinner around six thirty or seven if you guys wanna come over.”

“An offer like that, I might show up every day…” Castiel teased. Though Dean knew he didn’t mean it in any sort of romantic capacity, it still made him feel warm and flushed anyway.

“You’re welcome. But I’ll warn you, if you show up Friday I usually have a full house. You’re welcome too of course, but my friends and family come over and we usually have a big thing. Mizzie’s been a few times. We eat, play games, hang out, all kid friendly I promise.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude-”

“Cas, when I tell someone they’re welcome any time, I mean it, Okay?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows at the man, being sure to give him the most genuine smile he could. “I know we’re still getting to know one another and I know this was all setup by Nora and you’ve got your hands full with Jack but I’m not going to be temporary, not unless...not unless you want me to be anyway.”

“No of course not, I-I really enjoy your company Dean. I just, I mean I assumed you were  just honoring your promise to Nora, to help me with Jack,” Castiel answered, and Dean watched as the man tugged at his shirt sleeve, not looking up at him.

“You know what they say about assuming, Cas.” Dean answered, shaking his head but it only caused Cas to tilt his head to the side and look back at him with confusion.

“What do they say? And honestly who are they and what power do they hold over the world?” He asked, a genuineness to his curiosity that made Dean chuckle.

“When you _assume_ , you make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_ ,” he said, fondly recalling the joke.

The conversation settled but Dean still felt a restlessness in his gut, so he swallowed hard and continued, “I don’t really do halfway, y’know. I mean if someone’s my friend, they’re my family and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my family. And not to be a jerk, but you really kinda need a friend and I think you’re pretty cool. So if you’re interested, I’d say we make it real. Whaddya say, Cas? Wanna be my friend?”

He watched as Castiel hesitated, every moment of silence that filled the room drew out more of his insecurities. He was probably coming on too strong. They hadn’t really known each other long, just a few times they’d spent time together and that very same day was the first day he’d met Jack and already Dean had asked to adopt them into his friggin’ family.

He was a wreck.

Dean was just about to open his mouth and tell Cas he didn’t have to answer, when the man started talking.

“Yes, Dean..Yes. I’d like that very much. I don't think I’ve ever had anyone as kind and generous around me as you are. I’m not even sure I’ve had a proper friend. Most of those who try to get close to me...well it usually turns out that they have an agenda,” Castiel said, pausing a bit. “Not that I mind really. I enjoy helping people as long as they’re using the money for things that aren’t harming anyone but...you’ve given me so much and never asked for anything in return. I-I’m not sure how to, even the score I suppose.”

Dean’s heart shattered just a little more.

He moved the thankfully cooked burgers off onto a platter and turned the knob off on the stove before he stepped closer to the counter where Castiel’s hands were folded. Dean put one of his on top and he gave him a soft smile. “Cas, _family_ doesn’t keep score.”

* * *

 

It was a comfortable quiet after that for a while, Dean made sure to get all the toppings from the fridge and then he took the fries out of the oven and sent Mizzie a text to bring Jack down to eat. The kid was having a hay day decorating his new room if the squeals from upstairs were any kind of sign.

They all sat down at the large table to eat and Mizzie did a quick cross over her chest and thanked the Goddess and Dean for their food before they all dug in.  Mizie was first, then him, then Jack gleefully chomped into his burger. Dean watched as Cas slowly, meticulously stacked his burger with all his favorite toppings and then realized just how big it had become. Dean chuckled as the guy picked up a knife and fork, but he didn’t judge. As long as Cas liked it, that’s all he cared about.

Well maybe if it had been Sam he’d have teased him about burgers being finger food and not needing friggin’ _utensils_ to eat one, but Cas seemed to be enjoying himself and Dean didn’t want to sour the moment.

The food was good, conversation warm and friendly. Dean listened with rapt attention as Jack explained all the things he and Mizzie had added to his new bedroom and how excited he was to sleep in his new bed, in his new house, and how great it was going to be, living with his Uncle Cas.

The man in question got a bit teary eyed but no one commented on it, Dean was just content knowing that Cas had something that was good enough to make him that happy. After the life he seemed to have, the guy deserved it that was for sure.

After dinner, Cas insisted on cleaning up and Dean was going to protest but Mizzie and Jack offered to help too and he couldn’t say no to that.

“If you don’t mind waiting just a moment Dean, I’ll drive you back to your car as soon as we’re finished up here,” Castiel offered.

“I can take him,” Mizzie said, but Castiel shook his head quickly.

“No, no I can do it. The hotel is pretty far away and I’d also like to take Jack to get his things and we can give Nora the address.”

“If you insist,” Mizzie answered, raising an eyebrow at Dean when Castiel turned away from her, and making ridiculous looking kissy faces.

Dean flipped her off, and then hid his finger behind his head when Jack twirled around and looked at him without warning. He put on a smile and continued into a fake stretch so the kid wouldn’t suspect anything.

“I’ll just wait for you on the deck,” Dean said, smiling at the three of them as he moved toward the back door.

It was a nice, peaceful night. The sun was drifting slowly behind the hillside, the sky coated in a rainbow of colors clear of clouds and smoke. He loved the view out his own back door but the landscaping behind Mrs Jeffers, and now Castiel’s home, only seemed to make it more gorgeous.

He sat there peacefully sipping at his sweet tea, just letting everything wash over him for a while. He fell into a bit of a daze until Cas’ voice pulled him back again.

“You ready?” Dean asked, patting at his thighs before he went to stand.

“Yes, Dean. If you’d prefer, I could take you home now and hire a driver to bring back your-”

“Nobody drives my baby but me, Cas. Nobody.” Dean pointed his finger at the man hoping the seriousness of the statement was taken into account.

“Fair enough, I could take you home tonight and take you to the hotel in the morning if you’d prefer,” he offered, Cas’ eyes tracked over his face with concern.

“Nah, I’m okay. Promise, just got a little too comfortable with a full stomach,” Dean assured him, as he moved back toward the front door.  

Castiel nodded and didn’t say anything else as he followed Deean through his new home, Jack joined them as soon as he got to the living room and Mizzie was getting ready to leave as well.

“I uh, I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m not very good with people, Mizzie. But you should consider yourself welcome here, whenever you’d like. I can’t guarantee we’ll be home but if you’d like to keep your key-,”

“That’s a very generous offer, Castiel. And I would love to continue to redesign a few of the rooms for you but I won’t be keeping the key,” she dipped her head down with a grin up at him.

He nodded, and Dean imagined he understood how weird it would be for her to keep the key, though the guy probably thought nothing of it.

“I will however, get your phone number,” she teased, wiggling her phone in his direction. “I’ll always text or call before I come over, I’m not going to just drop in on you, but I might squeeze an invite or two out of Dean if he’s going to be cooking here.”

“What would grams say about you inviting yourself over for dinner?” Dean asked, turning the teasing tone back on her.

“She’d say I have excellent taste and that if you’re gonna put anything on the grill, double it for her,” Mizzie said, a fond smile pulling at her lips. Dean loved to share in the happy moments he’d spent with Mrs. Jeffers and nobody loved her like Mizzie did.

“You know it,” he said with a grin, hugging her goodbye before she turned to do the same to Cas. The guy seemed a little uncomfortable at first but she just chuckled against his neck and said, “This is the part where you hug me back.”

“Oh, yes...of course.”

Dean chuckled but eventually Mizzie let the poor guy go and they made their way to the car.

Cas buckled Jack into his booster seat and Dean went around to drive but then so did Cas. It was a little awkward shuffle but he finally stepped back and pointed toward the door. “All yours dude, let’s get back to the hotel.”

Once they were both inside, Castiel responded with a quiet,“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean snorted, “It’s your car, Cas.”

“Yes, but you’re clearly the more experienced driver,” Cas argued.

“Maybe, but there’s only one way to get experience Cas, by doing it.”

Dean felt his cheeks warm a bit when he realized what he’d said but thankfully the sun had disappeared early and the night sky hid his embarrassment.

“That’s very true,” he said with a straight, sincere face. Dean almost laughed but the guy was just too damn...what, sweet? Adorable? He wasn’t sure but whatever it was, it didn’t make it easy for him to rib the guy. He had too many soft, sensitive spots and Dean never wanted to hurt him.

The ride was quiet, Jack was half asleep in the back seat. He kept snorting himself awake though, each time asking if they were _home_ yet. They hadn’t even been to get his stuff or to see Nora but there was no doubt the kid was asking if they were back at the house Castiel had bought for them. Not with the sleepy way he added, “Uncle Cas,” to the end.

“He’s a cute kid, good kid. You’re gonna be awesome at this, Cas.”

“I don't know, I didn’t exactly have the best models to follow, but it does give me a little insight on what _not_ to do, so that’s better than nothing I suppose,” Castiel said, his fingers twitching a bit against the steering wheel.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re gonna mess up..all parents do Cas, but you’ll figure it out,” Dean reassured him, patting gently at his shoulder as Jack woke up for the tenth time. He let him finish his little spiel of questions, Castiel gently answering every one despite how many times he’d already asked. There was a fondness climbing from Dean’s gut to his chest and he had to stop himself for reaching up to rub at the warmth he felt there.

With a small laugh, he added. “Besides, if you need anything I’m just down the street.”

“Thank you, Dean. I can’t tell you how much of a comfort that is, but I promise not to be too inconvenient.”

“Cas, kids are all kinds of inconvenient; you’re gonna be too, and that’s okay. I know what I’m signing up for and I mean it when I say, I’m just a text or a call or a short walk away if you need me.”

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before he felt Castiel’s right hand reach over and squeeze at his. “Then the same rules apply for me... _if you need me, Dean.”_

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long you guys, I actually had surgery last month so there's been a bit of recouping time and also I just haven't been in the mood to be too productive lately. The good news is that the next chapter is already nearly half done, so I promise, you won't be waiting too long for your happy ending! Xoxo

Surprisingly things went really well for a while. Sure, Dean spent most nights in his kitchen showing Cas some tips and tricks so that he knew how to put together a few of Jack’s favorite foods but that was quite a hardship, at least not to him. It hadn’t seemed as if Dean minded either, teaching him all of that along a few meals that wouldn’t be too demanding. Things like stew, vegetable soup, really anything he could put in a crockpot and walk away from for a few hours.

Castiel _really_ liked those.

Still, Jack was fairly well behaved and even after he returned to work, Jack’s quiet nature and willingness to entertain himself for a while allowed Castiel to work from home without too many blips. While he obviously missed Nora sometimes, who had regrettably been too busy to visit more than once a week, everything was going quite smoothly..

Castiel was becoming an exceptional parent, if he did say so himself.

Dean chuckled when he’d mentioned it but didn’t disagree and Castiel imagined that was practically the same as a ringing endorsement. He was standing at the sink washing dishes, thinking back on those moments fondly when Jack’s voice grabbed him out of his thoughts.

“Uncle Cas-my tummy hurts…”

Castiel nearly dropped the plate he’d been washing and immediately stepped back. Jack wasn’t just having a stomach ache, his whole face was dotted with small red patches of bumpy rashes. He swallowed hard, completely caught off guard. What was he supposed to do? Call for an ambulance? No...no that was too much.

 _DEAN_.

“Just a minute, Jack...I just-I need to make a call…”

Castiel’s hands shook as he grabbed for his phone.

“Yello.”

“Dean….can you please come over...I-I don’t know what to do, please…”

“Cas? Everything okay?”

“No-no it’s Jack, he’s-just can you please come?”

“Yeah, sure… just let me grab my shoes and I’ll be there in two.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Immediately upon hanging up Castiel felt a wave of relief swim through him. Jack’s skin was still very red and splotchy, and he was still holding his stomach in pain but Dean was coming and that simple fact reassured him more than it had any right. He had no idea what to do? Call the Emergency room or Jack’s pediatrician...Nora? No she was at work and while she truly did love Jack as if he was her child, Castiel needed to be able to handle these things on his own...well with Dean’s help. He wasn’t about to let something awful happen to his nephew just because he was too stubborn to ask for help.

There was a slam of a car door and Castiel jerked back from his thoughts to look down at Jack in concern again.

“Uncle Cas…I really don’t feel g-.”

Castiel had picked up on the cues just in time to reach for the garbage can and pull it under Jack’s head.

“Woah there-,” Dean paused, wincing a bit as Jack continued to be sick into the trash can.

“Is this-” Dean started and then cut himself off as Jack stood up straight from the can. Castiel watched as Dean took in the rashy splotches and his lips twisted down into a frown.

“Okay kiddo, I’m gonna ask you a few questions and we’ll figure out if we need to get you to the hospital ok?”

Jack nodded.

“Does it hurt you to breathe?”

Jack silently shook his head.

“Is it hard for you to talk?”

“No,” he said, as if to prove that he was okay.

“Okay, well if that changes at all I want you to tell us right away, okay? I’m gonna get you some medicine and then we’ll see if we can’t get you feeling right as rain by morning,” Dean said, pulling out a small first aid kit seemingly out of nowhere but Castiel will admit he’d been fairly distracted when Dean came into the house, so he’d probably just missed the smaller details.

“Your stomach feel a little better now, buddy?” Dean asked.

Jack nodded in agreement and wasn’t holding it awkwardly anymore, so he guessed for now, the vomiting had passed.

“What’s wrong with him?” Castiel asked quietly, as Dean pulled out a pipette. But Dean shook his head and waited until he had fed some pink bubblegum flavored concoction to Jack.

“That should make you feel a little better kiddo, why don’t you go wash up and lay down on the couch. Put on a movie or something and we’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?”

“K, thanks Dean.”

Dean waited until Jack had left the room before he turned back to Castiel. “Pretty sure it’s an allergic reaction to something...did you guys go anywhere or have contact with anyone new today?”

Castiel thought on it and then quickly shook his head. “No we’ve been home all day, I-I was going to take him out for ice cream after dinner-”

“What about dinner? What did you guys have, feed him anything different today?”

“Oh I found a recipe for grilled brussel sprouts-Did I? Did I do this to him, Dean?” Castiel asked, feeling ten kinds of alarmed that he could accidentally make the kid sick just by trying new recipes that Dean hadn’t already made for them.

“Cas, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know he was allergic, no one did. Nora would have told you if she’d found that out. We’ll give him some benadryl if that doesn’t clear it up or it gets worse we can take him to the hospital but for now, it’s nothing to worry about,” Dean promised.

Castiel was genuinely reassured by Dean’s words and soothing presence.

“And here I thought I was doing so well…”

Dean let a small laugh escape his lips and Castiel treasured the sound. “You _are, you’re_ doing a great job Cas. This is something a lot of parents have to deal with and you did the right thing. You called for help and lucky for you, that’s what I’m here for.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, very lucky for him indeed.

“Yes, I-I’m very lucky to have you, Dean.”

There was a complicated look in those deep green eyes and Castiel wanted to prod further but Jack called out for him, reminding him of where he needed to be.

They both nodded and headed toward the living room, a quiet recognition that whatever had been hanging in the moment, would have to wait a little longer.

“I picked your fabrite Uncle Cas!” Jack said, pointing toward the tv where the Disney logo began to form. There was a slight heat to his cheeks as Castiel realized most middle aged men probably didn’t watch Disney movies in their free time. Still, he wasn’t too embarrassed, because Jack seemed to think it was completely normal.

“You should have chosen your own favorite, you’re the one who needs to recuperate,” Castiel offered, bundling a throw up around Jack’s small body to tuck him in.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jack asked, biting at his lip but clearly holding back a wide grin.

“Of course.”

Jack undid all the blanket work Castiel had achieved to climb over onto his lap and cup both hands around his ear, Jack’s breath tickling at his skin as he answered much louder than he probably intended, “It’s my fabrite too!”

“Oh, well in that case, we’ll have to watch it twice.”

Jack nodded happily in agreement and then laid down to let himself be tucked in once more.

As soon as the old beggar woman showed up, Castiel felt himself flush again but thankfully the low lighting hid what little embarrassment he felt.

“Night Uncle Cas,” Jack said softly, yawning as he stretched out on his corner of the couch.

“Goodnight, Jack.”

“Night Dean.”

“Night, kiddo. Feel better soon and I bet we can talk Uncle Cas into taking you out for ice cream,” he said, as if that hadn’t already been part of the plan.

“Momma was right,” Jack said, a barely there whisper just before he fell asleep.

“About what?” Castiel asked, unable to stop himself.

“You’re the best of em’ Uncle Cas.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was months after Dean’s presence became a somewhat normal part of their daily routine before Castiel actually ventured down the street to see the other man’s home.

He chided himself for a moment before he realized that it wasn’t as if Dean had extended a specific invitation before, not that he thought he needed one. Castiel knew Dean well enough to know he wasn’t the kind of person who cared about those things.

Of course it wasn’t until he was nearly there that a cold worry settled in his gut that maybe he should have called first.

Dean was pushing a lawn mower through his grass, sweat slick and tanned from the bits of skin Castiel could see. His heart thumped twice as fast in his chest and it wasn’t the only part of his body that reacted.

He was just about to turn around and walk back home when he heard his name.

“Cas? Hey!”

Castiel forced out a smile, “Hello, Dean. Sorry, I probably should have called first…’

“Nah it’s okay man,” Dean grinned, glad to see that Cas was actually out of his hole. He always managed to take Jack somewhere to play when he had the free time, but as far as Dean knew, he hadn’t been out on his own since the move.

“C’mon in, I was just about to take a break anyway.”

Castiel bit back a moan as he followed Dean inside, the wet white tee clinging to his obviously muscled frame. He forced his eyes away, taking in all the small details of Dean’s home as he led the way to the kitchen. Castiel didn’t even second guess, it. Obviously it was the room where Dean felt most comfortable, considering he spent more time there than any other, at least he had in Castiel’s house and now he was doing it again in his own.

“This is a lovely home, Dean.”

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you haven’t actually been here,” Dean said, a warm chuckle in his throat as he pulled a reusable water bottle from the fridge. He guzzled from at least it until Castiel felt uncomfortable staring further and turned his head.

“C’mon, I’ll give you the grand tour,” Dean laughed again, before offering a different bottle to him.

Castiel took it politely, and tried very hard to forget the image of a sweaty Dean with his head tilted back and his adam’s apple bobbing greedily.

Usually they had the barrier of Jack between them but Nora had taken him to some sort of museum and had implicitly told Castiel that he wasn’t invited. Then there were some comments about him having to be his own person and that soon Jack would be starting school and he would need to make his own friends.

When he brought Dean up, Nora’s sweet smile turned wicked, and all but forced the visiting idea in his head. Not that it took too much encouragement, but still.

The point was, _he missed Jack._

“Living room,” he said, pointing off in the direction from where they’d come inside. “Kitchen, obviously...through that door is the back yard, though it’s nothing like yours-.”

“Dean I hope you don’t think I’m comparing the two,” he said, frowning back at the man. “Though I have grown to love my new home these last few months, it’s obvious that yours has years of memories and warmth and love. Clearly there’s no contest, not when it comes to things that matter.”

“I don’t know what got in my head, but I just-the longer we put it off the more anxious I got about it,” Dean answered, rubbing at the back of his head. Something Castiel had noticed him doing when he was nervous. “It’s stupid, I know.”

He shook his head, “Not stupid. Just unnecessary. Our home wouldn’t be half as lovely as it is without your help, Dean. I owe you more than I could ever repay.”

“I told you, Cas. Family-”

“Doesn’t keep score, yes...I remember.”

“So, you consider me family then?” Castiel asked, broaching the topic with as much grace as he could manage, which honestly wasn’t much.

Dean grumbled something to himself but Castiel couldn’t quite make out what it was, “Dean?”

“Yeah Cas...family.”

“I didn’t mean to presume-”

“You’re not, I-it’s not you, Cas… I’m just not sure how to say something that probably needs to be said.”

“I understand,” Castiel answered, glancing down at the floor for a moment before backing away. “I’ll just leave this...in the kitchen.”

“No Cas-”

He heard the sound of Dean spinning around to face him but he couldn’t turn back. Instead he just lingered. “It’s okay, Dean. You’ve been a wonderful help, you’ve fulfilled your obligation. Jack and I-, we’ll be okay and it’s mostly thanks to you...should you ever think of anything I can do in return, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

Castiel couldn’t turn around, he didn’t want to see the rejection in Dean’s eyes. Instead, he pushed forward and sat the water bottle down on the cabinet as he made his way outside in what could only be described as a scrambled rush, given that he’d nearly fallen over the small incline between the kitchen and the entryway beside the door. Still, he made it outside without Dean chasing him down so he guessed there wasn’t a need to hurry in the first place.

Tears fell to his cheeks as he got closer to home. He knew it was stupid, obviously Dean cared about them both but it wasn’t how he’d imagined and as flattered as he was to be included in Dean’s-well whatever he’d been apart of, he’d hoped for _more_. Until that moment, standing with Dean’s back to him, Castiel hadn’t realized just how much he’d hoped for something deeper to grow between them.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel was nearly all the way back to his house before Dean caught up with him, calling out as he got closer.

“Cas please, just stop-”

There were some small movements of Cas’ head, wiping the sweat off his forehead perhaps before he turned around, but then Dean knew exactly what he’d been doing.

 _FUCK_.

“I’m sorry, man...that is not at all how I meant for that to happen,” he started, only to be cut off quickly.

“It’s quite alright, Dean. There’s no use drawing it out.”

“Cas that’s not it-just-just listen to me, okay?” Dean didn’t realize how far his voice carried until there was a stopping of movement out of the corner of his eyes and he realized old man Logan was staring with his weedeater chewing his own shrub down.

“Can we-, can we get inside...please, there’s something I need to say,” he said, softly pleading for Castiel to understand.

It seemed to work because the man nodded and started walking back toward his own home and Dean followed quickly behind, mentally flipping off their nosy neighbor, while outwardly smiling obnoxiously and waving.

Dean wanted nothing more than to just grab the man by his hair and kiss him stupid but with Jack involved...it needed to be dealt with a little differently than his last one night stand...which had been more than a couple years previously. Still, the desire to just do something wild, something stupid, was pretty damn overwhelming.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not really good at the whole, talking about my feelings thing,” he started, once they got inside.

Castiel turned on him, confusion clear as day on his face. He was just about to say something else when Cas spoke first.

“The first time I met you, you gave me your tragic backstory, Dean…”

“Hey that was situational and necessary!” He scoffed, surprised but how easily Cas had pegged him down.

“You have been physically and emotionally vulnerable with me several times…with Jack as well…”

“Okay okay, I’m goddamn Oprah, it doesn’t matter-“ he started, frustratingly pulling shit out of the fridge to rage cook. “What I’m saying is, it’s not always easy for me to say the important stuff, the real stuff...especially if it could mean upsetting the balance I feel like I’ve finally achieved in my life.”

“Okay…”

“You-you’re important to me Cas. _Changing_ the way things are between us scares the shit out of me because, what if it doesn’t work out? What if it’s all in my head and I just make it weird for you, then what? I’m out a best friend and a rad little dude who is starting to feel like my own?” he asked, “How are you not terrified?”

“I am. I’m constantly terrified of nearly everything and everyone but you make that choice easy, Dean. Everything about you has made my life easier, _better._ I don’t even have to think about it anymore, not when it comes to you,” he said, moving closer making it harder for Dean to breathe. “I trust you.”

“I-Are you sure this is what you want?” Dean whispered softly. Cas had moved closer until his lips were barely a breath away.

“If you’re agreeable, I intend to kiss you again Dean Winchester,” Castiel said, just as quietly.

“Again? You-”

“Yes, and this time you won’t forget it.”

“Cas I rem-”

“Yes or no Dean, are you agreeable to a kiss?” he said.

There was a growl in his voice that sent a shiver throughout Dean’s whole body.

“Yes.”

And before he could think of anything further, Castiel’s lips were pressed against his and he was pinned to the counter. Every faint memory that he’d replayed in his mind was nothing compared to feeling the real thing again. He’d told himself that there was no way a simple kiss could be _that_ groundbreaking and yet...there he was, in that moment, thinking his whole world had been turned upside down all over again.

When Cas pulled away, Dean’’s knees felt shaky. Thankfully the kitchen island he was leaned against was holding him up, because he wasn’t about to trust his own body to do it.

He swallowed hard, and then opened his eyes to see Castiel’s soft pink lips reddened, his big blue eyes even darker, it was-fuck, it was about the sexiest thing he’d ever witnessed in his whole life.

“Wow.”

“Yes…”Castiel cleared his throat, “Very wow.”

“Y’know, I was actually trying to say something before you went all Dr. Sexy on me,” Dean answered, trying in vain to clear his own throat but it just sounded like a prepubescent teenager was in the room. Fuck, that was embarrassing.

“I don't know who Dr. Sexy is but I am taking it as a compliment. Still, I apologize, Dean. What was it you were trying to say?”

“I don't remem-” he started, but then he _did_ remember. The whole thing. “Oh no I do actually, I wanted to tell you that I remember...I remember when we met the first time. I uh, I didn’t bring it up because I wasn’t sure you did, well that’s not true, more so I was just scared, like I said.”

“Well I guess it’s time for you to face your fears, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled a crooked grin and nodded. “I guess it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sheets and blankets; Check. Pillows; Check. Cas bought out Target, don’t need to worry about that,” Dean said to himself as he began crossing things off the list. “Food, snacks and all that junk, I’m bringing with me. Cas has a big screen and a Netflix subscription, so we’re good on visual entertainment…”

Dean’s phone went off in his pocket.

_Cas <Do you need us to get anything? _

Dean shook his head at his phone but he smiled fondly.

No, I told you, I’ve got it covered. >Dean

He knew Cas was just nervous, it was their first sleepover since they sort of maybe started dating. It wasn’t for _them_ they weren’t ready for anything like that, but when Dean had found out that neither Jack or Cas had built a pillow fort before, he cleared all their schedules for the weekend and started making plans.

Now, it was all up to the execution.

He chose a bag of board games from the hall closet, carefully picking the ones that were in Jack’s age range.

Last but not least, Dean grabbed himself some clothes and a few things that he thought he might need. Though his house was thankfully only a few minute walk away if he forgot anything, he tried not to forget; because that meant a few minutes away from comfort and away from Cas and Jack.

God he was lame. If Sammy could hear him now, he’d never live it down.

His phone buzzed again, Cas’ picture popping up on the screen this time. It made him smile even wider and shrug off the smaller insecurities. He didn’t care if he was being a big dork, he was happy.

“Yeah, Cas. I’m on my way,” Dean teased, as soon as he answered the call.

“That’s good, I- I believe Jack was curious about when everything would begin,” Castiel offered, though Dean saw through that right away. Jack was excited, sure. He’d gotten super stoked when Dean mentioned spending the weekend with them, it warmed his heart. But _CAS_ was the anxious one, eager to rush things forward. Dean guessed it was because he wasn’t too keen on surprises. He’d tried to do what he could to explain what he wanted out of the weekend but he learned quickly that only seemed to put his ridiculous boyfriend more on edge, or more excited, or both, he couldn’t really tell.

“Well tell _Jack_ ,” Dean dramaticized, so Cas knew just how caught he was, “That I’ll be there in five and we can start setting up. It’s going to be a fun weekend, Sweetheart. Try not to overthink everything. I want you to have a good time too.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll try, I promise I will...I’ve just-” he stopped, as if he wasn’t sure he should continue.

“Never had a sleepover before? Yeah I figured, Cas.” Dean answered, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he gathered up the couple bags he needed to take with him. The food was already packed into the car and while normally it was stupid to drive less than two blocks, Dean did not want to have to make trips carrying everything down there. _Especially not the cooler_ , it was small but the thing was awkward as heck to try to carry along with anything else.

“Well I’ve had _sleepovers_ but not anything like what we’ve discussed. They were only pre-approved children from my mother's’ friend group. I usually didn’t even like them and if I did- well they weren’t usually invited back.”

Dean hoped he never met the woman Cas called mother, he would seriously be tempted to just fucking deck her.

“Well don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay, thank you Dean. I know it isn’t always easy...dealing with me.”

“Cas, you’re a fucking parade compared to me now hang up the phone so I can start up my baby and head your way, okay?” he asked, giving Cas time to respond and then hang up the phone. Dean smiled at how adorable Castiel’s excitement was over everything. It only made him want to give them both a world of firsts.

The trip down the street was short and he backed into Cas’ driveway with ease given the Lincoln was parked inside the garage. He  was just about to shut the engine off with the second door opened for him to pull in further. He grinned to see Cas standing by the entrance waiting for him.

 _Dork_.

“Well if you’re gonna just sit there and freak out, might as well grab a bag,” Dean teased, climbing out of the driver’s seat. He walked straight toward Cas, dropped a quick kiss to his lips and then headed around the back to open the trunk.

They hauled everything in, Cas was so curious about every bag that he just kept popping them open a little to peek inside. There weren't any secrets, or surprises really, but he looked like a damn cat when he did it and it made Dean chuckle.

“Alright, get Jack into the living room and I’ll be there in five, just gotta throw some stuff in the fridge,” he promised, squeezing gently at Cas’ hand. He watched the man move through the archway before heading over to pull out the prepared food he’d already made. Dean got tons of snacks but he wanted to have some real food as well; so he’d made some quick easy, reheatable meals. It was just to make sure they had at least a couple nutrients swimming around in their bellies underneath the sugar.

As soon as he made it into the area where they’d build their fort, forty pounds of excited kid slammed against his legs with an excited “DEAN!”

He chuckled,  “Hey little dude.”

“Dean I waited for-EV-er! Can we build it now? PLEASEEE? Thomas says forts are the bestest!”

“Okay, but you have to be super good and you have to listen real close okay?” Dean asked, though Jack was hardly ever a handful. When he was cranky because he was hungry or tired were the obvious exceptions but what kid doesn’t throw up a fuss when they’re hungry or tired.

“Promise!”

“Okay, first things first. I want you to go around the house and gather up all the couch cushions, pillows, blankets, anything soft and fuzzy _except_ for towels and washcloths, okay?” he asked, smiling when he got an eager nod before Jack took off in a dead run up the stairs.

“Don’t run in the house!” Castiel called out, the footsteps got a little slower but it was clear that they were still much too fast to be considered walking. Well...as long as he’s being careful.

“He’s just excited,” Dean grinned. And then with a smirk he added, “He’ll calm down...hopefully.”

Cas smiled but Dean could tell he was still just as nervous, excited himself.

“Come on, you can help me move the furniture around a bit,” he grinned before pointing toward the other end of the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

Once everything was set up it looked, damn it looked almost magical. Dean was pretty damn impressed with their work. They’d managed to hang the blankets on the wall with some strategically placed command hooks and a few pieces of yarn tacked into a couple edges of the blankets to secure them. Dean made sure Cas wouldn’t mind before he stuck a needle through the hem, but he was perfectly content to let him do whatever he pleased. Then again, Dean guessed he could buy another dozen blankets if he wanted. Hell it might even give him an excuse, which meant he himself was a dirty enabler.

“Okay, looks like we’re all set for shelter, now we need to set up the entertainment,” Dean said, rubbing his hands together. The television was already inside the halo of blankets around the living room but he grabbed the board games and his bag that had dice and playing cards and a few other toys they could all have fun with.

He pulled them out one at a time, both sets of eyes watching him grew bigger with every new thing. As happy as he was in that moment, his heart broke a little every time he was reminded of just how much fun Cas must have missed out on during his childhood. Hell, Dean was pretty damn sure he’d never been a kid at all.

“That seem like enough?” he asked, and they both nodded, still speechless, though Jack had made a bit of a squeal when Dean pulled out trouble and he “helped” move it over on the table and “accidentally” pushed the popper.

He pushed it three more times before Cas took a turn.

Dean was already pretty sure he was going to regret bringing it.

When he looked up and saw the wide smiles on their faces though, he thought ‘maybe not.’

“And last, but certainly not least...SNACKS!” he said, his own excitement grew as he watched the two of them be awed and impressed by every little thing. He was getting more and more eager to teach them how to play, to see their reactions, to just have fun with them. No rhyme or reason, just good ol’ fashioned fun.

Dean pulled one box of treats out after another after another, then the bags of chips and candy and everything he could think of that wouldn’t go to waste if it wasn’t eaten quickly.

Pop-Tarts, Ritz Bits, Oreos, Pringles, Hershey’s Grab Bag Mix; it was a preservative wonderland, but he also made sure to grab some things like dried fruits, mixed nuts, and yogurt sticks. While he thoroughly disapproved of yogurt in general, the kid needed a couple things that wouldn’t rot his teeth.

“Oh Dean this wasn’t necessary-” Cas started, but Dean was quick to cut him off with a wave.

“Forts need entertainment and snacks, Cas… rule number one.”

“Oh? And what’s rule number two?”

Dean snorted a laugh, “I’ll have to tell you that one later.”

“Later after you presumably make it up?”

“Now you’re gettin’ it!” Dean answered, and laughed as Jack dove into the Oreos fist first.

“Woah woah...hold up there squirt,” Dean grinned. “There’s something every Oreo needs, do you know what that is?”

Jack shook his head, though Dean doubted it was the first time the kid had eaten them. He wasn’t like Cas, hadn’t been intentionally deprived of all the good things in life.

“Come with me little man,” Dean said, holding a hand out for Jack to follow him out from under the blanket ceiling.

He walked them into the kitchen and poured three small glasses of milk, only filling them halfway so there was less spillage potential. Mostly on Jack’s end, though Cas had proven himself a little clumsy at times too.

“Here you go, this one is yours...be careful.”

“I will!” Jack answered back, before walking very slowly on his tiptoes back toward the living room. It made something warm settle in Dean’s stomach, something that felt a lot like peace.

He ducked back into the fort and offered Cas his glass of milk before showing them both the perfect dunking method. It made your fingers cold but really there was no other way to do it. That Pinterest fork bullshit could kiss his ass, it never worked how they said it would and if you left the cookie in more than three seconds it would fall off anyway.

No, old school was definitely the best way to eat Oreos.

Cas was dipping his cookie, while also watching Jack. Dean didn’t begrudge him the opportunity to just _be_ as a parent, those moments were few and far between as they were but it wouldn’t do. “Yo, Cas. I’m teaching quality life lessons here. Focus.”

“Yes, of course.”

There was a bit of a mocking tone to Cas’ answer but Dean didn’t give into the bait. Instead he shook his head and continued to show his dorky boyfriend, how to _properly_ eat an Oreo.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t think I’ve enjoyed myself like this in...years,” Castiel said, squeezing at Dean’s hand where their fingers were slotted together seamlessly. He felt more gratitude toward the man beside him than possibly anyone else. He desperately tried to put all the emotion he felt into three little words,“Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome, Cas. You deserve this just as much as Jack does. You might not be five anymore, but you can still act and let yourself feel like a kid sometimes, and I highly recommend it. Keeps us young, keeps him happy, and-well, it’s fun, right?”

“Very,” Castiel replied, nodding his head in agreement.

“Think we should take him to his bed or leave him be?” Dean asked.

Castiel contemplated moving him but Jack looked so peaceful and there was enough cushioning under him that it was probably even more padded than his bed. “We’ll let him be. I, on the other hand, need a real bed. If I sleep on the floor here I’ll be miserable all day tomorrow. You’re welcome to join me if you’d like.”

He caught a glimpse of some kind of short movement out of the corner of his eye and when he turned to look at Dean, the man’s cheeks were tinged pink and the tips of his ears were red.

“I don’t know, Cas-”

“Just to sleep, Dean. It wasn’t a proposition. This-what we have, it’s new and I’m not going trying to rush that. There’s guest rooms if that would make you feel more comfortable,” he said, feeling only a little disappointed that it seemed like Dean didn’t want to be close to him.

“No no, I just...sorry I didn’t mean for you to think that I was uncomfortable. It’s just, it’s been awhile since I let anyone get close.”

“That’s understandable Dean, and I’m perfectly happy to offer you a guest bed if you need time to adjust,” Castiel offered, though some deep, twisted part of him would be sad to give up the opportunity to hold Dean, or be held by him. Still, this one chance to do so wouldn’t be the last.

“Nah I-I’d like to sleep uh-with you, if you’re sure?” Dean asked, hesitation clear in his voice.

“Then yes, I’d love that,” Castiel responded, taking Dean’s offered hand to help himself up from the floor.

“I need to lock up the house-”

“I can help.”

“Okay, you get the front half I’ll take the back.”

Dean chewed at his lip, “Okay, sounds good.’

When they’d finished up roughly the same time, Castiel met Dean by the stairs and held out his hand. “Come, let’s get ready for bed.”

He smiled when Dean nodded at him and took his hand easily.

It wasn’t until they got inside his room that Castiel noticed the small bag in Dean’s other hand. “You can change in the en suite if you’d like, I can get dressed in here.”

“En Suite? Really Cas? Just say bathroom,” Dean teased, giving him a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Sorry, rich person habit.”

“Unh huh.”

Dean slipped into the bathroom so Castiel quickly started to re-dress. He pulled out his softest pajamas. They were checkered and probably a direct assault on his mother’s standards but Castiel had gone back to Target without Dean’s supervision and picked up a few things himself. He exchanged his button down for a thin grey tee and then went to pull the covers down a little.

Castiel stayed busy, pulling his book from the night stand, trying to quiet his racing pulse. He knew it wasn’t going beyond actual sleeping but still his heart was pumping so loudly it echoed in his ears.

There was a slight knock and he smiled. “Yes, I’m dressed Dean. You can come back in.”

He didn’t know what he was expecting but when Dean came back out in a pair of dark blue pants and no shirt but that certainly wasn’t it.  His mouth went a little dry and Dean turned to him with a soft smile that only made the vision all that more appealing.

“I uh, I have a shirt if it...if it makes you uncomfortable, but I’ll be honest, it would probably end up on the floor in the middle of the night anyway, I don't like to have anything near my neck when I’m sleeping.”

“No no, its fine. However you normally sleep. I want you to be comfortable here, Dean.”

“Well maybe not how I normally sleep,” he said with a wink, that nearly made Castiel choke.

“Jesus, I’m kidding Cas. This is how I normally sleep,” Dean said, patting his back as the urge to cough slowly ebbed away.

“I think I just...I swallowed wrong, or something.”

Dean snorted, “Yeah, or something.”

“Just go to sleep,” Castiel grumbled. He knew Dean was teasing him but he didn’t like being called out on his obvious shortcomings in dealing with his responses to Dean.

“Want me to get the light?” he said, a bit softer, warmer, not quite as cocky.

Castiel appreciated that.

“Yes please,” he answered, lifting the covers to pull them up over his shoulders.

Castiel felt the bed dip beside him and tried to remain calm, the were just sleeping.

“Goodnight Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

It was a while before he drifted off to sleep but when he did, it was with Dean’s strong arms wrapped around him and a smile on his lips, and the feeling of home settled in his chest.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Jacks_Word_Of_The_Day for the assist on the name. I love it and yes, it is from a One Direction Song <3


End file.
